


Апокриф от Люцифера. Война с братьями

by Zlo_and_Morack



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlo_and_Morack/pseuds/Zlo_and_Morack
Summary: Юность и взросление Элессы. Начало истории человечества





	1. Мои университеты

Дни на войне почти не отличаются друг от друга. 

И даже моя точнейшая, цепкая на детали память, даёт сбои, когда я воскрешаю картины той, казавшейся бесконечной, войны. Не первой в истории, но первой для меня. Большая часть воспоминаний словно укрыта туманом, но некоторые события выступают над ним, как скалы над океаном.

Взять хотя бы тот день, когда я впервые увидел Габриэля.

Мы одержали маленькую, но важную для нас победу. Пленных было приказано не брать, и всех уцелевших насадили на колья.

Я смотрел, как великаны невозмутимо делают эту грязную работу, и в душе шевелилось ощущение неправильности происходящего.

Эксайлез опустился на землю неподалёку, вдохнул мой запах и мысленно застонал от удовольствия. Я надеялся, что принц прикоснётся ко мне… но он опять сдержался. Выдержки ему было не занимать.

\- Любуешься?

\- Тут не на что любоваться, – ответил я. – Лишняя боль, лишняя кровь.

\- Лишняя? Ты что, хотел оставить их в живых? Чтобы они опять вонзили нож нам в спину?

\- Нет. Но колья…

\- Что – колья? – Его голос похолодел, наполнился ледяными иглами. Но я пренебрег этим тревожным сигналом:

\- Колья – лишнее, мой принц. Их можно было просто убить.

\- Их _недостаточно_ просто убить, – пальцы Эксайлеза ухватили мои косы, сжали до боли в затылке, и я вздрогнул. – Они посмели оскорбить меня – не сопротивлением, но наглыми и гордыми похвальбами. Это наказание, а не развлечение. Понял?

\- Но всех-то зачем?

\- Они сами выбрали сторону, за которую теперь мучаются и умирают. Любишь медок – люби и холодок. И другим в назидание.

Я только вздохнул.

\- Сочувствуешь, Эле? – услышав в мыслях моё «да», Эксайлез продолжил: – А как ты можешь им сочувствовать, если не знаешь, каково это – оказаться на колу? – И он дал знак великанам. Те шустро вбили ещё один кол, и вскоре я трепыхался на нём, словно бабочка.

 

Принц ушёл осматривать захваченную крепость, а я остался висеть под солнцем. Боль и жара сводили меня с ума, и, впервые в жизни увидев перед собой Габриэля, я вначале принял его за часть моего бреда.

\- Ну что? – спросил золотоволосый и златокрылый ангел. – Доволен благодарностью?

\- Это не… благодарность, – хрипло прошептал я.

\- А что же это тогда?

\- Урок.

Габриэль рассмеялся.

\- Ты плохо изучил моего возлюбленного брата, голем. В каждом его поступке много смыслов, – он легко ударил меня по колену, и нога дёрнулась. Судорожное движение вызвало новую волну боли. – Вот, например, этот кол. Он может быть и благодарностью, и уроком, и, – он чуть понизил голос, – испытанием…

\- Чего?

\- Твоей верности, котёнок. Природа кошек такова, что они гуляют сами по себе. Возможно, Рафаэль желает знать, сможешь ли ты быть верным ему, – пальцы ангела скользнули по внутренней поверхности бедра, сжали кожу. Возможно, это было больно. Но главная моя боль сидела внутри, и я ничего не ощутил. – Какой ты нежный… Готов поспорить, этот кол стал первым твоим любовником.

Меня передёрнуло. Принц много раз говорил о своих братьях, таких же прекрасных и могущественных, как он сам. Но это были лишь слова, пусть даже сказанные тем, кому я доверял безгранично. И вот теперь, увидев одного из них, ощутив его запах, попробовав вкус его мыслей, я понял, что не хочу иметь с этими существами ничего общего.

\- Ты ведь ангел… шёл бы с другими… беседовать, – выдавил я из себя.

\- А зачем? – простодушно улыбнулся он. – Их всё равно ждёт ад.

\- Всех?

\- Да. Убийц, лжецов, гордецов, лентяев, прелюбодеев, обжор, эгоистов. Им не спастись: практически все живые существа – грешники. Такова суровая правда.

\- А я тебе… на кой… сдался?

Габриэль обошёл вокруг кола:

\- Мне интересно знать, с кем нянчится мой возлюбленный брат. И хочется взглянуть на то, что живет, хотя в нём нет Света, данного Создателем. – Его руки коснулись моего тела. Тонкие пальцы начали исследовать мышцы, проминая их чуть ли не до костей. – Скорее всего, ты оборотень. Я вижу следы магии, значит, ты не можешь умереть. Но боль ты, похоже, чувствуешь. Или нет? Сейчас проверим… – и  
Габриэль рванул меня вниз.

Мне показалось, что кол вонзился прямо в мозг.

Я закричал.

Губы ангела презрительно изогнулись:

\- Зовёшь на помощь? Зови… но услышит ли он? И даже если услышит – придёт ли на помощь? Вот шанс выяснить, насколько ты нужен и важен. Рафаэль не щадил даже собственных братьев. Так пожалеет ли он созданного им голема? Поддержит ли? Хотя бы мыслью?

Слова Габриэля падали в моё сознание осколками ледяных глыб. Разъедали его, будто кислота.

Какая-то часть меня действительно надеялась, что вот-вот явится Эксайлез и прекратит эту двойную пытку. Прогонит ангела, снимет меня с кола …

Надежда была призрачной. И рассеялась, как дым.

Ты можешь рассчитывать только на себя, Элесса.

Только на себя.

Ты ведь большой мальчик. Слишком большой, чтобы надеяться… даже на Рафаэля. У него есть дела важнее, чем посаженный на кол голем. От его воли зависит судьба целого мира. Так что позаботься о себе сам. Не нагружай Эксайлеза идиотскими просьбами.

Я криво ухмыльнулся. Оказывается, боль здорово прочищает мозги.

\- Что, не идёт? – продолжал глумиться Габриэль. – Может, попробуем ещё раз? – он дёрнул меня за ноги. Боль вплеснулась в сознание настоящим цунами. Я позволил ей охватить себя, окунулся в неё, как в воду… И вместо крика из горла вырвался только вздох.

\- Пошёл прочь, – сказал я, восстановив дыхание. А чтобы Габриэль лучше понял, добавил несколько слов из «трехэтажного» лексикона Эксайлеза.

\- Ты…

\- Пшёл отсюдова.

Ангел отшатнулся от меня, как от бешеной собаки. Золотые крылья подняли его в небо красивым, мощным рывком.

Жаль, что я бескрылый. Здорово было бы вот так… И с кола можно сняться запросто…

Стоп. Не только кол может вгрызаться в меня. Но и я… в него.

Я сосредоточился на себе, на своём теле. На том, что происходит внутри. Ощутил, как пытается выжить пропитанный магией организм – и понял, как можно помочь самому себе. Как изменить своё тело так, чтобы оно пожирало кол, а не наоборот.

К заходу солнца я шёл по крепости, ища Эксайлеза. Всё тело ныло, меня шатало от голода – но я двигался сам, и великаны провожали меня изумлёнными взглядами. Особенно те, кто видел, как меня сажали на кол.

Мой принц сидел в одном из залов, напротив камина, любуясь танцем огня, пожиравшего обрывки пергамента. Я опустился на пол неподалёку, чувствуя острое – острее, чем пожиравший меня голод – желание прижаться к ногам Рафаэля. Обнять их, раскрыть свои чувства, ощутить его рядом, хотя бы ненадолго. Но не прижался и не раскрылся. Нужно уметь сдерживать свои порывы.

Эксайлез любовался огнём, ничем не выдавая того, что заметил меня. Я уже решил, что мне следует уходить, как услышал:

\- Завтра на нас нападут, Эле. Иди, поужинай и выспись как следует.

Я прикрыл глаза. Улыбнулся. Если кол был уроком, то я усвоил материал, если испытанием – я сдал экзамен.

\- Хорошо, Рафаэль. 

Поднявшись с пола, я, как ни в чём не бывало, отправился ужинать.

Я не собирался гадать, что именно устроил мне сегодня Эксайлез. Придёт время, когда я смогу это понять. Сам. Обдумывая полученную информацию, а не гадая на кофейной гуще. Ведь я не голем, как решил Габриэль. Я умею думать и учусь рассчитывать только на себя, и побеждать обстоятельства, в первую очередь преодолевая себя самого.

А жалость – она будто камень на шее.


	2. Подглядывающий

Неплотно прикрытая занавесь позволяла наблюдать.

И Элесса, затаив дыхание, смотрел. Щёки горели от чувства вины, охватившего всю его душу, но не смотреть было невозможно. Даже если бы сейчас ему пригрозили смертной казнью, он бы ответил: «да-да, казните меня, но только после того, как я увижу…» 

Что увижу? Элесса и сам толком не знал, сердце его часто и гулко билось в груди, подкатывалось к горлу, хотелось шумно выдохнуть, но он не мог. Он будто разлился в пространстве невидимой и неподвижной рекой. Не дышать, не шевелиться… не стонать.

Рафаэль полулежал на узкой лежанке лицом к занавеси, и был как на ладони.

Элесса видел его совершенное обнажённое тело, самое совершенное тело в этом мире. Безупречное, вызывающее сладкую дрожь у любого, кто имел возможность любоваться им, тело, к которому Эле жаждал прикасаться больше всего на свете.

 

Соски Рафаэля заострились, ноги были раздвинуты, и Элесса видел темнеющий широкий вход. Эльмайну с некоторым смятением подумал, с каким бы наслаждением он погрузился в эту совершенную плоть, и это несравнимо с тем, что дают ему суккубши. И тут же одёрнул себя за неподобающие мысли. Брать тут имеет право только Эксайлез.

Но сильнее внимание эльмайну привлекал вздыбленный, до предела возбужденный член Рафаэля, перевитый венами, с набухшей головкой, истекающей смазкой – на фоне почти белого тела член казался невозможно большим и ярким, притягивающим. Как же Эле желал ощутить это в себе! Внутри себя или во рту… Рот тут же наполнился слюной, а ягодицы судорожно поджались. Элесса не сразу заметил, что его собственный орган стоит колом, и он с силой стискивает его пальцами.

Ангел часто скользил ладонью по стволу, выгибаясь и закусывая нижнюю губу, но не сдержался и выдохнул тихий мучительный стон. Упругие безволосые яички поджались, налились кровью. Напряжённые мышцы вырисовывали рельеф тела.

Элесса невольно покачивал бёдрами, вбиваясь членом в собственный кулак, и сжал свободную ладонь так, что ногти до боли впились в кожу.

Главное, не стонать.

Рафаэль ласкал свой член, всё быстрее скользя ладонью у самой головки, пальцами другой руки поглаживал анус, а потом резко вонзил в себя два пальца почти полностью, и резко, грубовато задвигал ими в такт руке на члене. Выгнулся дугой, его тело слабо замерцало необычным светом, который искажал окружающие предметы, размывая их контуры, и поэтому на этот свет было трудно смотреть, он будто бы пронизывал всё вокруг.… Но и на это нельзя было не смотреть…

Всё тело Элессы охватило блаженство, и он спустил себе в кулак, глядя, как толчками брызгает сперма из члена Рафаэля ему на грудь. Свет унялся, и Эле теперь мог хорошо разглядеть обмякшее тело на лежанке. Эксайлез склонил голову на плечо, волосы упали ему на глаза, а на губах блуждала отрешённая улыбка.

\- Эле…

Эльмайну вздрогнул. Тихий голос Рафаэля был как удар хлыста по расслабленному телу.

\- Эле, ты же здесь, я знаю. Иди сюда.

Элесса отодвинул занавесь и вошёл в комнату, он всё ещё дрожал от пережитого экстаза, и ощутил внезапный озноб. Эксайлез лежал в той же позе, только член его, уже обвислый, покоился на бедре.

Не отдавая себе отчёта, Элесса кинулся к Рафаэлю, упал на колени и прижался к члену губами. И почувствовал, как вздрогнул ангел. Сильные пальцы стиснули волосы на затылке, Рафаэль отстранил его от себя, заставив Элессу разочарованно выдохнуть. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Эксайлеза. 

Он не всегда мог ухватить, что отражается в этих странных глазах то цвета молодой зелени, то тёмного малахита. Бездна, в которую проваливались многие. Или любовь, понимание и утешение, которые – Элесса это точно знал! – Рафаэль мог дарить. Но сейчас Эле смотрел в глаза учителя и видел, как он борется с самим собой. И вдруг понял, как сильно ошибался, считая себя всего лишь недостойным ангела полукровкой. Потому что вот сейчас он видел, что этот ангел жаждет обладать им, полукровкой, больше того мира, за который они воюют.

И тогда впервые эльмайну захотелось сказать своему учителю, что он не прав. И не надо себя так мучить. Потому что… потому что Эле не против. Он не помнит того времени, когда бы его терзали сомнения по этому поводу. Сначала он не понимал, отчего его так тянет к Эксайлезу, а потом махнул рукой и отдался своим ощущениям.

\- Уйди, - вдруг глухо сказал Рафаэль, отталкивая Элессу. – Ну! – прикрикнул он. – Уходи, прошу тебя.

Элесса поднялся с колен, молча поклонился и нырнул обратно за занавесь.

«Я всё равно буду твоим, Эксайлез», - он решил это твёрдо, и на душе стало удивительно легко и спокойно.


	3. Прежде чем завянуть, дай себя сорвать

Он действительно пришёл сам ко мне.

Мой мальчик, который уже давно стал мужчиной, несмотря на небольшой возраст. Потому что не секс делает из мальчика мужчину, не первые заработанные деньги и не прочие чисто человеческие ритуалы. Есть только один верный способ проверить, какое начало – женское или мужское – в личности доминирует. 

Это способ – война. 

Война с внешними и внутренними врагами. И если в первой просматривается возможность победы, то война с самим собой может длиться всю жизнь, выковывая в личности всё явнее то или иное качество. 

Война окружала Элессу всегда. Как внешняя, так и внутренняя. Не успел он появиться на свет, немного подрасти (немного – по моим меркам), не успел я, как следует, его натаскать, пришлось вбросить его в ад. Время не могло ждать. Даже для долгоживущих существ время превращается в стрелу, когда события выходят из-под контроля.

Я наблюдал, как он превращается в машину смерти, и зачастую думал, не станут ли ненависть и холодная ярость – основными его чувствами? Не получится ли та же ошибка, что и с Ангелами Возмездия? 

Поскольку у меня под рукой был только человеческий генокод и мой собственный, то Элесса оказался наполовину человеком, то есть, смертным. Мне пришлось наложить на него прорву заклятий, чтобы его не убили в первом же бою. Но иногда я думал, что это было лишним. Элесса получился совершенным воином, и, сражаясь с ним плечом к плечу, я приходил в тёмный, будоражащий кровь восторг от того, что он делает. Он никогда не подпускал врага близко и не давал возможности даже дотронуться до себя – ни оружием, ни, тем более, голыми руками.

Тот день был трудным для нас. Мы бились с отрядом великанов, осадившим наш форт, нам тогда вообще приходилось держать лишь оборону. Существа, которые расплодились на Земле по моей вине, подчинялись не только мне. Братья переманили некоторую часть на свою сторону, обещая им прощение и покой, остальным посулили вечное заточение во льдах. 

 

Численность врагов превосходила нашу примерно втрое. Но, благодаря моему созданию, мы значительно подсократили эту численность.

После изматывающего боя я валялся на своей лежанке, грязный и уставший. Мне хотелось только одного – отрубиться, канув в небытие без мыслей и чувств.

Уже падая в транс, я услышал, как кто-то тихо вошёл в комнату. Вошедший принёс с собой пряный запах смерти и вожделения, запах, который не оставлял сомнений. Это был Элесса. Он прокрался на цыпочках к лежанке и осторожно лёг рядом, окончательно выдернув меня из сонного состояния.

Признаться, я очень не люблю, когда меня будят, особенно если я дьявольски устал.

\- Ну? – недовольно спросил я, глядя на него. – Что ты хотел?

Он смущённо улыбнулся.

\- Тебя, Эксайлез…

Я всегда был горазд на ругательства, и тут не преминул загнуть трёхэтажно, поминая и Создателя и братьев.

\- Ты выбрал подходящее время, - процедил я сквозь зубы. - И с какого перепугу ты решил, что я буду трахать тебя? 

Элесса снова застенчиво улыбнулся, и я с ужасом осознал, что от этой улыбки у меня случился стояк. Впрочем, он у меня часто случался, когда я созерцал собственное создание. Я подтянул ноги.

\- Ну…

Он не нашёлся что сказать, он тогда вообще был неразговорчивым. Всё больше молчал и наблюдал. Учился.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты… меня… - произнёс он, и провёл ладонью по моему плечу. – Эксайлез…

Меня затрясло от его прикосновения.

\- Да что с тобой происходит, мать твою? – Ну да. Мать ему я. И отец. И вожделенный им конец. – Тебе мало окрестных девок?

\- Я не знаю, что происходит, - он вздохнул. – Но когда я вижу тебя, со мной определённо что-то происходит.

Та же ерунда, Эле, и со мной. Абсолютно та же.

Но я не должен себе позволять... Слышишь, Люцифер? Помни, кто ты, падший. Помни, что несёшь с собой только проклятья тем, кто посмел положить на тебя глаз, поддаться чувствам, вручить своё сердце Сатане. Кто угодно, только не этот глупый мальчишка.

Мальчишка, которому я бы сам вручил своё сердце, если бы мог…

Это просто похоть, которую мы оба преодолеем.

\- Проваливай, - ответил ему. – Я устал и не намерен потакать твоим причудам.

Просто похоть, которая изматывает нас вот уже несколько лет…

И что-то ещё, что заставляет после каждой битвы облегчённо вздыхать. С тобой всё в порядке. Ты живой, мой мальчик. И этого достаточно мне.

Элесса заложил руки за голову, предоставив мне возможность любоваться его обнажённым торсом. Моё дыхание сбилось.

\- Я вот тут подумал, Эксайлез, что если твои магические штучки не сработают, и мы погибнем?

\- Не городи ерунды, - отозвался я.

\- Да, погибель – это не худшее, что может с нами случиться… Мы, например, можем попасть в плен к твоим братьям, и тогда уж точно будет страшное.

Моё настроение окончательно испортилось. Я сел на лежанке.

\- Какого хрена, Эле? У нас сегодня был трудный день, зачем ты делаешь его ещё труднее?

Он помотал головой. Его длинные белые волосы были заплетены в несколько толстых, хлёстких кос, которые здорово помогали ему в бою. Сейчас косы были серо-грязными, с пятнами чужой крови на них. И когда Элесса покачал головой, косы заструились по его плечам и спине. Я сдержался, чтобы не застонать – смотреть на это спокойно было невыносимо.

Ну так бери его. Видишь, он сам предлагает себя.

Но я упёрся рогом.

Это неправильно. И он не должен вести себя так. Он, вместе со мной, должен подавить в себе это притяжение.

Его Высочество Сама Неправильность, Сама Извращённость смеет рассуждать о неправильности и неподобающем поведении.

Смешно.

\- Так зачем? – спросил я зло, чувствуя, как во мне ворочаются все мои чудовища.

\- Я хотел сделать этот день хоть немного лучше, Эксайлез.

Это меня совсем добило.

Я схватил его за косы и развернул лицом к себе.

Его вертикальные _звериные_ зрачки испуганно расширились. Видимо, в моих глазах что-то такое отразилось, что напугало даже его.

\- Не веди себя, как шлюха, - прошипел я, намеренно задевая больные для любого парня точки. – Никогда и никому не предлагай себя. Твоё дело – брать. Приходить и брать. Будь же ты мужчиной, Элесса.

Тут я мог растечься тирадой в духе «чему я тебя учил», но его приоткрытые губы приковали моё внимание, и я поперхнулся собственными словами.

Что скрывать, я очень его хотел

Эле вцепился в мою руку стальной хваткой и оторвал от своих волос.

\- Я не шлюха, - сказал он.

И столько детской обиды и горечи было в этих его словах, что я рассмеялся, чувствуя, как злость исчезает. Все мои удары достигли цели. 

\- Что ты смеёшься, Эксайлез?

\- Проваливай, дурак, - сказал я ему, и всё внутри меня взвыло от несогласия с собой же.

Но мои сиюминутные желания ничего не значили в сравнении с тем, что могло ожидать этого мальчика, если он будет не только моим воином.

Любить так больно и тяжко, Элесса. Любовь не для падших. 

Я видел, что вся ситуация его страшно унизила. 

\- Нет, Эксайлез, - упрямые серые глаза вперились в меня, заставив поёжиться. – Будет, как я хочу. Ты мне нужен, так или иначе. Возьмёшь ли ты меня… или я тебя.

Его гибкое тело молниеносно вытянулось – я решил, что он сейчас обратится, но Эле просто в мгновение ока оказался на мне, зажав меня между своими бедрами, а мои руки прижав к кровати. Его пальцы тисками сжали мне запястья. 

Я выгнулся под ним, и ударил головой в его лоб. На мгновение Элесса разжал хватку, и я сбросил его, швырнул лицом на лежанку, заломив руки за спину, навалился сверху. 

Если ты не хочешь по-хорошему… Я покажу тебе, что такое похоть падшего. 

В ней нет любви. И быть не может.

Кровь стучала у меня в ушах, мир побагровел, превратившись в кровавый хаос. Свободной рукой я задрал тунику Элессы, впился зубами в загривок – его запах сводил меня с ума. Я провёл ладонями по обнажённым рукам, разомкнул их, прижался всем телом к нему. Член упёрся в поджатые ягодицы. Я не сразу осознал, что он затих и смирно лежит, уткнувшись лицом в кровать.

\- Шлюха, - зарычал я.

Раздвинул его ягодицы и резко вошёл почти на всю длину члена, без смазки. Ощутил, как сокращается анус. Эле хрипло вскрикнул. Его длинные сильные пальцы стиснули походное одеяло, на котором мы лежали. Я снова схватил Элессу за косы, дёрнул, притягивая голову к себе, склонился к его уху.

\- Что, нравится?

\- Да, Эксайлез. Мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь со мной.

Уже совсем ничего не понимая, и, честно говоря, не желая вообще думать, я обхватил его бёдра и начал осторожно двигаться, причиняя ему ещё большие страдания. Элесса глухо стонал. Ногти на его пальцах от возбуждения и болевого шока трансформировались в золотистые когти, которыми он пропорол лежанку.

Я двигался всё быстрее, Эле был такой тесный и нежный там внутри, что волна оргазма захлестнула меня очень скоро. Закусив губу, чтобы не застонать, я кончил в него, и осторожно, чтобы не причинить лишних мучений, вышел. Элесса всхлипнул.

\- Спасибо тебе, Эксайлез.

Спасибо?

Я лёг рядом с ним и честно признался:

\- Не понимаю я тебя.

Он перевернулся на спину и стал рассеянно растирать сперму по своему животу. Он тоже кончил.

\- Не надо меня понимать, Эксайлез, - ответил он и поцеловал моё плечо.- Лучше пойми себя.

По телу прошла дрожь.

Элесса встал, одёрнул тунику, посмотрел на меня.

\- Ты больше не будешь прогонять меня?

Я не знаю… Я, правда, не должен…

\- Нет, - после паузы ответил я, не глядя на него.

\- Я думаю, они ещё не скоро оправятся после сегодняшнего… Так что, мой принц, у нас есть совсем немного времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше… ещё и с этой стороны.

Он ушёл, а я в отчаянии обхватил голову руками.

Что же ты опять творишь, Люцифер? Или забыл, как всё вышло с Габриэлем? 

Но Габриэль не захотел разделить с тобой твою участь. А твоё создание, твой ученик, твой воин – совсем другое дело. Он весь твой, и так было с самого начала.

Разве не за этим ты его сделал?


	4. Сухой паёк

Хороший солдат довольствуется малым. Не перебирает харчами, спит, где придётся и сколько придётся, а уж любовь… Вспышка звериной страсти, кнут, пряник, медаль за отвагу – всё, что угодно, только не нежное чувство.

Я мечтал просыпаться от ласк, а не от сухого шёпота и тычка под ребро. Но мечты – лишь мечты. Жизнь состоит из суровой необходимости.

Рафаэль встаёт с нашего ложа стремительно, одним движением, будто желая убежать от меня. Скомканные одеяла ещё хранят его запах и тепло – а он уже разглядывает карту, уже строит планы, размышляет и прикидывает… А мне до дрожи хочется вернуть тот момент, когда мы упали на эти одеяла.

\- Wekha! Nea bahsheh!

«Вставай! Нас ждёт война!»

Я покорно встаю и иду к карте.

\- Вот! – изящный ногтекоготь чуть проминает карту. – Тут сегодня будет прорыв. Иди туда и останови  
их.

\- Aie, ma ainoo.

Он хмурится, и я повторяю свой ответ уже по всей форме:

\- Слушаюсь, Эксайлез.

И убегаю. Его сухость и официальность злят меня и разрывают сердце. Возможно, он, зная об этом, специально ведёт себя так…

Странная мысль. Глупая.

Разозлённый, я быстро вхожу в раж, окунаюсь в горячку боя как рыба в воду. Битва для меня – спасительное забытьё. Там не нужны рефлексии, только рефлексы. Эле, дитя света, нежный любовник, становится Элессой – воплощением войны, смертоносной боевой машиной.

Вражеские легионы впадают в ступор, заслышав мой боевой клич. Полушипение-полувой, бьющий по слабым барабанным перепонкам, разрывающий их, парализующий душу и разум. Я пью их страх, их боль, их ожидание смерти. Эти чувства наполняют меня мощью.

По стройным рядам легионеров проносится смертельный ураган. Войско, которое должно было уничтожить наш фланг, перестаёт существовать. Лишь один воин сопротивляется. Хрупкий на вид m’ainoo, полукровка, светловолосый как я, в лёгких доспехах. Он яростно рубится длинным мечом, умело используя это преимущество. Но сражаться с эмпиром – биться на два фронта, этого юнец не умеет. И, высосав его, вогнав мальчишку в жесточайшую депрессию, я срубаю белокурую голову его же собственным клинком. И по его же просьбе.

Победа окрыляет меня.

Я мчусь к Рафаэлю, на его запах. Ищу Эксайлеза среди кровавой мясорубки, в какую превратилась эта долина. А найдя – протягиваю голову командира легионеров, держа её за светлые космы.

\- Убери эту гадость, – говорит он. – Я не люблю запах смерти.

\- Ей и так провоняло всё вокруг.

Эксайлез окидываешь меня жадным взглядом. Моё дыхание сбивается. Я отшвыриваю ставший ненужным трофей и иду к нему.

\- Стой.

Я послушно замираю. Горячка боя и смена личин перенасытили кровь гормонами. Сейчас меня терзает не жажда убивать, а совсем иная жажда. Дикое желание ощутить на себе его руки и губы…

\- День ещё не кончился, Элесса, – говорит Рафаэль с ноткой сожаления в голосе. – Вот тут… - ногтекоготь почти разрезает пергамент карты, – тут у нас ещё один прорыв.

Я понимаю. Я всё понимаю.

Но как же я хочу его!

Я кричу это молча, мыслями и эмоциями. И слышу в ответ сухое «иди». Не просьбу любовника, а приказ командира. Приказ, который нужно выполнять без рассуждений.

Я ухожу, убегаю, улетаю от этой ранящей сухости. Чтобы выместить свою ярость на тех, кто разлучает нас снова и снова.

Вой-шипение-клекот разносится над долиной, повергая в шок даже тех, кто крепок духом. Тень от кожистых крыльев растёт, ширится, покрывая землю – там, где в душах просыпается страх.

\- Sshshahhh!!!

Оставьте же, наконец, нас в покое…


	5. Немного ласки

\- Стой смирно, торопыга, - пальцы Рафаэля разделывались с пряжками и застежками, бедро прижималось к паху, зелёные глаза насмешливо изучали меня. - Ты никогда не даёшь поласкать себя как следует.

\- Мне… не нужно много.

\- Не нравятся ласки? - его пальцы коснулись моей кожи, и по телу скользнула жаркая волна. Рефлекторно я дёрнулся навстречу. Мой принц отшатнулся, держа дистанцию. Ладони упёрлись мне в грудь, прижали к стене. - Нравятся… Тогда стой и не шевелись.

Губы Рафаэля скользнули по лицу, шее, груди, спустились ниже… Я задрожал, вжался в стену, чувствуя, как накатило желание, заполнило тело. Дыхание сбилось, мысли начали путаться. Мир перестал существовать. Остались лишь пальцы, губы и горячее дыхание на коже. И ещё - чувство, что всё не так, как обычно.

Я заставил себя открыть глаза и осмотреться. И ахнул, увидев Рафаэля у своих ног.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Целую тебя, - он довольно улыбался, поглаживая мой член. Каждое прикосновение обдавало меня жаром. - Я уже давно хотел так.

\- Эксайлез, не надо.

\- Почему?

\- Я недостоин… Не надо передо мной на коленях…

\- А как ещё можно делать минет любовнику? - Рафаэль улыбнулся, коснулся языком головки. Я вздрогнул и закусил губу.

\- Не надо, - прошептал я. То, что делал сейчас мой принц, было… неподобающе. - Разве я могу получать такие ласки? Ты - мой Эксайлез.

\- Можешь. Если захочешь, - ответил Рафаэль. - И если перестанешь забивать голову ерундой. - Он снова улыбнулся, ладони дразнящее скользнули по моим бедрам. Ноги перестали быть опорой, сознание погрузилось в туман.

\- Хочешь такой поцелуй, Эле?

\- Хочу…

Я перестал сопротивляться охватившему меня желанию. Нечто во мне, огромное и яркое, стремилось к Рафаэлю. Мне хотелось быть с ним, растворяться в нём, становиться его частью - хотя бы так, хотя бы недолго. Я снова прикрыл глаза, вжался в стену и погрузился в блаженное небытие. Язык, губы и горло Рафаэля пылали жаром, и я плавился в нём. Тело заполнило наслаждение, член наполнился тяжестью. Нежное горло довело меня до экстаза. И когда яркий свет вспыхнул передо мной - и во мне - я на мгновение стал легче пёрышка. Долгое блаженное мгновение. Которого могло и не быть. Если бы я отказался.

Открыв глаза, я увидел Рафаэля. Мой принц довольно облизывался, глаза светились от желания и счастья.

\- А теперь ты поцелуй меня, - жарко прошептал он. - Нет, - остановил он меня, поняв, что я хочу встать на колени и повторить только что полученную ласку. - Просто поцелуй.

И я приник к его губам, сожалея о своём неумении.


	6. Наши игры

\- Нет! Руками не прикасаться!

Улыбаясь, я смотрю, как Эле стонет и кусает губы от невозможности удовлетворить своё желание. Мне нравится смотреть на его возбуждение, которое нарастает, захватывает всё его существо, бьётся в нём, но не находит выхода, потому что я не разрешаю. Он терзает пальцами мои колени, но не осмеливается ослушаться приказа.

Я любуюсь его дрожащим огромным членом, багровеющей головкой, блестящей на тусклом свету свечей.

Я бы и сам давно кончил только от одного вида Эле, вожделеющего меня, но люблю растягивать удовольствие до помрачения сознания. Тогда оргазм будет ярче, острее и, быть может, огонь, сжигающий меня изнутри, поутихнет хотя бы на время – жажда Света ослабнет под напором материи.

\- Рафаэль, - стонет мой мальчик. – Эксайлез… не мучай меня.

Дышит он часто, прерывисто, тяжело… Я тихо смеюсь и, нагнувшись, облизываю его тёплое ухо. Моя ладонь, едва касаясь кожи, поглаживает его рельефный живот: ощущаю, как напряжены все мышцы. Эле мелко дрожит, напоминая котёнка, попавшего под дождь. Под дождь моих изнуряющих ласк. Мои пальцы ложатся на его соски, нежно их теребят, сжимают, перекатывают, Эле дёргается, из его рта вырывается сладострастный хрип. 

В нашей бесконечной войне вдруг случилось продолжительное затишье, и мы можем позволить себе немного любви. Немного изматывающей любви, когда мы не набрасываемся друг на друга, как оголодавшие звери, чтобы удовлетворить похоть за считанные минуты, а можем дольше и изысканнее насладиться друг другом.

Но иногда мои изыски переходят всякие границы.

Я опять смеюсь. Ткань моих штанов трещит по швам, но я даже не подумал раздеться. Мой возлюбленный лежит на моих коленях, и я ласкаю его тело, оставляя голодным только член. Руки Эле невольно тянутся к нему, но я стискиваю ему запястья.

\- Нет, любовь моя, нельзя. Не прикасайся.

И он извивается под моими руками. А я улыбаюсь и сдерживаю собственные стоны, рвущиеся из самого нутра, из сердца, из Света.

Я провожу языком по его щеке, и Элесса всхлипывает. Трогаю пальцами раскрасневшиеся припухшие губы, и он, высунув язык, жадно облизывает фаланги. Я сжимаю его колено, скольжу ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, по гладкой коже, и, дойдя почти до самого паха, убираю руку. По щеке Эле скатывается слеза.

Я заглядываю в его глаза, ставшие от возбуждения тёмными и влажными, и помимо желания вижу обещание страдающего инкуба: однажды я сделаю с тобой то же самое, Эксайлез.

Сделай это со мной, мой мальчик. Доведи меня до состояния, когда я вспыхну звездой…

Не отрывая от него взгляда, я, наконец, накрываю пальцами головку члена.

Выгнувшись дугой, будто его ударило молнией, Эле орошает мои пальцы вязкой горячей спермой. Его глаза затуманиваются, частое дыхание замирает на вдохе, и через мгновение он выдыхает с долгим мучительным стоном. Потом облегчённо вздыхает, обмякает на мне.

Рывком поднимаю его со своих колен, прижимаю к себе и впиваюсь губами в его рот, вонзаю свой язык, он отвечает мне, скользнув ладонью по груди.

Прикосновение его пальцев к моей обнажённой коже заставляет меня дёрнуться, прикусить ему губу. Яркая вспышка поглощает весь мир, оставляет меня наедине с блаженством, которое как цунами прокатывается по телу.

Я возвращаюсь в реальность, продолжая стискивать Элессу в объятьях. Чувствую, как неприятно липнут штаны. 

\- А я говорил, Эксайлез, что тебе надо раздеться, - смеётся мой мальчик и нежно гладит меня по лицу.

И я целую его, думая о том, что наша игра только началась…


	7. Первый раз

Эксайлез чуть отодвинулся от меня, коснулся плеча сильными пальцами, сжал напоследок растрепавшуюся косу. Прошептал хрипло:

\- Спасибо, мой мальчик.

Я лежал ничком, старательно успокаивая дыхание. То, что я пережил только что, было восхитительно. Непередаваемо. Волшебно. Оно не поддавалось описанию. _Язык_ – до сих пор ёмкий – оказался слишком беден, чтобы выразить мои эмоции. И я просто излучал их в пространство, надеясь, что Рафаэль воспримет и поймёт всё так, как нужно.

К занавеси, отделявшей мою палатку от всего остального мира, приблизилось существо. Оно старательно шумело, чтобы не встревожить своим приближением. Остановилось. Кашлянуло. По запаху, просочившемуся сквозь ткань, я определил: капитан великанов.

\- Что тебе нужно, Гхол?

Он замер. Похоже, не думал, что мой голос окажется таким ровным. Или ожидал услышать другой?

\- Элесса. Ты в порядке?

\- В полном.

\- Ты так кричал…

Я хмыкнул. Я _кричал_? И вспомнил – да, кричал, и не только. Громко, бесстыдно, не заботясь, что подумает Гхол, его парни и прочее разношёрстное воинство.

\- Потому что хотелось. Иди.

Великан нерешительно потоптался за матерчатой стенкой.

\- Элесса.

\- Что?

\- Ты точно в порядке? Эксайлез мне голову оторвёт, если с тобой что случится.

Я скрипнул зубами. Мой принц лежал рядом и хохотал беззвучно. Да, тут было над чем посмеяться. Но если Гхолу моих слов покажется недостаточно, и он зайдёт в палатку… У великана будет шок.

Вздохнув, я накинул тунику и вышел наружу. Дал ему себя разглядеть.

\- Убедился?

Гхол нервно повёл носом. Чутьё у него, как у всякого дэмайну, было намного острее человеческого. И он легко уловил пряный аромат моей жажды, этого любовного сумасшествия.

\- Она хоть ничего? – осклабился капитан.

\- Ты уже слышал.

Великан фыркнул.

\- Пора тебе завязывать с девками. Эксайлез тебя за ублюдков по головке не погладит. 

И Гхол потопал вниз, в большой лагерь, сообщать последние новости. А я нырнул обратно в палатку.

Рафаэль лежал, вытянувшись, на узкой лежанке, и улыбался.

Я чуть не споткнулся, увидев его в полный рост обнаженным. Дыхание перехватило – от взгляда на широкие плечи, пластины грудных мышц, чётко очерченный рельеф живота, тонкую талию, узкие бёдра. Снова захлестнула _жажда_ , и я облизал губы.

Мой принц усмехнулся:

\- Хочешь меня, Эле?

\- Всегда.

\- Ты не понял. Хочешь меня _взять_?

Сердце ухнуло в пропасть. Я сбросил одежду, навис над лежанкой. Рафаэль улыбался – не насмешливо, а соблазнительно. Зовуще.

Такой красивый… И такой желанный…

Я вытянул руку и провёл ладонью по его груди. Нажал пальцем на сосок. И Рафаэль выгнулся так, что смоляная грива отлетела далеко назад. Испугавшись, я подхватил его за талию.

\- Эксайлез…

\- Здесь нет Эксайлеза, – хрипло.

\- Мой принц…

\- Мы что, – фыркнул он, – на приёме?

\- Рафаэль…

\- Уже лучше.

\- Я… у меня никогда не было… мужчины. Я не умею…

\- Знаю, мой мальчик. Не томи, – он снова улыбнулся. – Могу и передумать.

Передумать? Я облизнулся. Ну нет.

Я снова провёл ладонью по его груди, по животу. Наклонился к острым соскам, сжал их губами по очереди. Ощутил дрожь – значит, пока я всё делаю правильно. Обнял за талию обеими руками, покрыл шею и грудь поцелуями. И услышал сбивчивое, хриплое дыхание. Он откинул голову назад, позволя целовать себя, и я жадно приник к алебастровой коже. Прямо над трепещущей веной.

\- Да, мой мальчик… так…

Горячие ладони опустились мне на плечи, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. Стиснули их и расслабились. И снова сжали как в тисках. Я глухо замычал. Сердце бешено стучало в ушах, мысли разбежались, и я понятия не имел, что нужно делать с сокровищем, дрожавшим в моих объятиях.

Я отстранился от него.

\- Эле…

Бросил взгляд на свой член. Сейчас он был похож на чудовище, которому нет места рядом с прекрасным принцем.

\- Эле…

Рафаэль подал мне флакон с маслом, перевернулся на живот, чуть приподнял бёдра.

\- Сначала смажь меня. А потом возьми.

Я кивнул. Послушно взял флакон, капнул смазки - и навалился всей тяжестью, вызвав новый стон. Обнял за талию, потёрся грудью о широкую спину. Зацеловал плечи. Ладони жадно огладили бока. Рафаэль дрожал, отзывался стоном на каждое прикосновение, и это возбуждало так же сильно, как его запах. Я уже плохо сознавал, что творю. Схватил его за бёдра и втолкнулся внутрь. Неглубоко, осторожно, боясь причинить боль. Замер. Ему это не понравилось. И он нетерпеливо подался ко мне бёдрами. Член оказался внутри, в горячей, пульсирующей, ждущей меня плоти.

Я глухо зарычал, поняв, наконец: он – _мой_. _Мой_ принц, _мой_ Рафаэль, _моё_ сокровище. И есть только один способ показать это. Схватить за бёдра дрожащее от страсти тело и вбиваться в него – бешено, не сдерживая себя. Вбиваться, запрокинув голову, рыча от жажды обладать.

Воздух разорвал страстный крик. Блаженство, перемешанное с болью. И я застыл от страха, осознав, что это крик Рафаэля.

\- Эксайлез?!

\- Не останавливайся, мой мальчик. Мне хорошо, продолжай.

И я продолжил. Приник к нему, зацеловал до синяков спину и плечи, обнял за талию. Вдохнул запах кожи на шее – пряный, возбуждающий. И совсем потерял голову. Я уже не целовал, а кусал, бешено двигая бёдрами. Гладил руками живот, хрипло рыча от страсти. Сжал в ладони его мошонку, вызвав ещё один пламенный крик. Я был ненасытен и груб, и совсем не сдерживал себя – потому что ещё не умел. Но кончили мы одновременно.

Я хрипло дышал, приходя в себя, а Рафаэль смеялся тихо и счастливо.

\- Эле, мальчик мой… Ты – великолепный, восхитительный, замечательный любовник.

\- Эксайлез, ну какой из меня любовник? Я ни черта не умею.

\- Мы сейчас не на плацу, Эле.

Я только выругался.

\- Не матерись. У меня было много любовников, но ни с одним не было так хорошо, как с тобой, неумехой…

Рафаэль рассмеялся, а я, сжавшись, осторожно вышел из него. Больше всего я боялся увидеть кровь – немое свидетельство того, что мой принц кричал не только от страсти. Вздохнул облегчённо, не заметив ничего, прижался к горячему телу.

\- Неужели и вправду было хорошо?

Сильные пальцы сжали мне волосы.

\- Правда, Эле. Чистая правда.

И мне показалось, что я пережил ещё один оргазм.

Внезапно палатку сорвало с места. На крик прибежала целая толпа. Почти все – с оружием. Гхол возвышался над ними, держа в руке остатки нашего убежища.

\- Эксайлез!

Он непонимающе посмотрел на нас.

\- Что, капитан? Решил - меня ангелы режут? - Рафаэль встал и подошёл к нему. - Ну как? Хороша девица?

Глаза Гхола полезли на лоб. Великан подавился собственными словами. Повернулся, и, ссутулившись, потопал к лагерю. И вся толпа следом за ним.

А я больше не ночевал в своей палатке.


	8. Договор с Михаэлем

**1.**

Он появился, как всегда, неожиданно. Камнем рухнул из-за низких, плачущих дождём, облаков. Закружился со мной в опасном, непредсказуемом танце.

Михаэль без труда прижал меня к крышам. Вынудил приземлиться на ближайшую – плоскую, утыканную шестами антенн. Он думал, я обречённо сложу крылья, но просчитался. Или просто забыл, _каким_ я могу быть.

\- Чего тебе надо? – спросил я. Крылья выгнулись в боевую позицию, ощетинились когтями, шипами и пилами. – Разучился считать до трёх?

\- Договор остался в прошлом, Элесса.

Ну, это для кого как. В мою память любое событие врезается раз и навсегда. Со всеми попутными мелочами и сведениями. Появится желание вспомнить о цветке сливы ранним весенним утром – в нагрузку пойдёт зрелище казни, тем же утром состоявшейся. Так что я отлично помню всё, что ты проделывал со мной, Михаэль. И каким образом ты вырвал мое согласие на это. Плевать, что тогда я своей изменой выкупил жизнь Рафаэля и нужную нам в то время передышку. Благородство поставленной цели не оправдывает подлых методов её достижения.

Ангел шагнул ко мне. Я зашипел. Крыло содрогнулось, пильчатый край рассёк воздух в сантиметре от его волос.

 

\- Не волнуйся, Элесса, я держу своё слово.

\- Всё надеешься соблазнить меня? По-настоящему?

\- Уже нет, – грустно сказал Михаэль. – Знаешь, я всё хочу спросить… Почему, Элесса?

\- «Почему» – что?

\- Почему ты остаёшься с Рафаэлем? Что тебя держит? Что ты видел от него, кроме жестокости?

Я заглянул в чёрные, будто ночь, глаза:

\- Не суди по себе, ангел. Вы разные, хоть и близнецы. Рафаэль не бывает жестоким со мной.

Он усмехнулся:

\- Вы, тёмные, все чудовища.

\- Как и светлые. Вы только не хотите этого признавать.

\- Ты заблуждаешься, демон.

Я вызывающе улыбнулся.

Ангел смерил меня презрительным взглядом. И прыгнул, атакуя. Двигался он быстро, на грани моего восприятия и рефлексов. Но всё равно не успел. Я увернулся, помог ему упасть, навалился сверху. Прижал к крыше. Вонзил в него с размаху костяные шипы, что росли на крыльях. Михаэль закричал – не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности.

\- Странно, – прокомментировал я. – Обычно добро бывает сверху… А, Хель?

Дождевая вода смывала текущую из ран ангела кровь. Края не спешили затягиваться.

Ничего, пусть помучается. Я и не такое выдерживал.

\- Снизу тоже неплохо, – прошипел Михаэль. – Тебе ли не знать?

Я расхохотался, откинув голову.

Картина, как ни крути, была самая готическая: тёмная дождливая ночь, мокрая крыша и два крылатых создания на ней. Причём одно распинает другое – костяные шипы пронзали плечи и бёдра ангела. 

Михаэль пытался вырваться, и я, не выпуская его из-под контроля, окончательно перетёк в боевую форму. Крылья сделались ещё больше, ещё вооружённее. Лицо превратилось в морду, клыки раздвинули пасть. Рельеф мышц стал отчётливей, череп вытянулся… Тот, кто рискнул бы вылезти на крышу в этот момент, увидел бы крылатого варкота – помесь человека, летучей мыши и саблезубого тигра. Мою боевую форму, так восхищавшую Эксайлеза.

Михаэль замер. Вытянулся струной. Попытался регенерировать.

Бесполезно. Ангелы донельзя живучи, сокрушить их непросто. Но я был рождён, чтобы сражаться с ними. И раны, нанесённые мной, долго не заживают.

«Проблема?» – спросил я мысленно; голосовые связки в этом теле не предусматривались.

\- Я думал, ты…

«Что?»

Он замер, пожирая меня глазами, иссиня-чёрными от охватившей ангела ярости.

\- Чего не добиваешь? Второго шанса не будет.

«Не мы тут распределяем шансы, Михаэль»

Я встал, отпуская его. Отступил на пару шагов. Ангел с трудом поднялся с крыши, вновь попытался регенерировать. Впустую. И поковылял к пожарной лестнице, делая вид, что не испытывает боли.

Сильный противник. Настоящий боец.

Я взмахнул крыльями и отправился к себе. Шагнул внутрь с балкона, разделся, взял чистое и сухое. Смыл под душем запах Михаэля, дразнящий аромат его страха, от которого сразу появлялось желание убивать.

\- Только не говори, что летал под дождём, – ядовито бросил Рафаэль, когда я вышел из ванной.

\- Не скажу. Хотя… Да. И летал тоже.

Зелёные глаза мрачно сверкнули.

\- И давно вы так… – он помолчал, выбирая подходящее слово, – кувыркаетесь?

\- Как – так?

\- Что это за выяснение отношений на крыше, Эле?

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, – сказал я, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Эксайлез хрипло рассмеялся:

\- Ты в слово в слово повторяешь то, что впаривают блудливые жёны своим придуркам-мужьям. Что, принимаешь меня за дурака?

\- Нет.

\- А за кого? Ты называешь меня «любимым»… и так доказываешь свою любовь. – Рафаэль одним прыжком преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние и влепил мне пощёчину. Голова мотнулась в сторону, губа лопнула. – Трахаешься с моим братом, шлюха. – Ещё одна пощёчина. – Чего стоишь столбом?  
Рассказывай.

\- Что?

\- Всё. Что это за договор такой?

Я вздрогнул. Воспоминания для меня – как пытка.

\- Не договор, а Договор. Между мной и Михаэлем. Его действие уже закончилось. Давно.

Лицо Эксайлеза стало чужим и холодным:

\- И на что же ты подписывался, Эле? На то, чтобы он имел тебя каждый нечётный месяц?

\- Нет.

\- Каждое нечётное столетие? – издевательский тон Эксайлеза хлестал не хуже пощёчин. И я опять увидел тот день. Проделанную Михаэлем брешь в нашей обороне. И его, делающего фарш из трёх великанов разом…

* * *

Я налетел на него, как смерч, но всех уроков, полученных от моего принца, всех спаррингов с ним оказалось недостаточно. В моё бедро вонзился короткий белый шип – и силы начали утекать куда-то. Я попытался трансформироваться. Бесполезно.

Ангел размахнулся. Второй шип уткнулся мне в плечо, пригвоздив к земле. Я дёрнулся, пытаясь встать – следующий шип пронзил другое плечо. Четвёртый угодил в бедро.

Боли не было. Только ощущение беспомощности и бесполезности. И того, что колья эти каким-то образом высасывают мою силу. А ещё мысль – что они сделают с Рафаэлем без меня?

\- Так вот ты какой… – улыбнулось похожее на Эксайлеза существо. – Интересный экземпляр… Порождение Сатаны…

Его ладонь пробежалась по моему телу, словно ощупывая. Я зарычал.

\- Не бойся, зверёныш, я не сделаю тебе больно.

\- Кто ты?!

\- О, да мы умеем говорить… – он заглянул мне в глаза. – И не только говорить…

\- Кто ты?

\- Михаэль.

\- Зачем ты сюда явился?

\- А ты потешный, – ангел усмехнулся. – Допрашиваешь меня, будучи распятым. Я командую войском, осадившим этот форт. Неплохо укреплённый, надо отдать брату должное. Но вам это не поможет.

\- Почему?

\- Силы неравны.

Я изо всех сил делал вид, что меня не трогают его слова. Часть рассудка бесстрастно, как счётная машина, прикидывала наши шансы.

Они были мизерными.

Но меня насторожило другое. У существа, назвавшего себя Михаэлем, оставались ещё колья. Белые и короткие, в тонкой оболочке из Света, вложенные в специальные кармашки на поясе. Странные колья, от которых пахло смертью. Для кого предназначено это оружие? Ответ напрашивался сам собой.

\- Ты меня сейчас убьёшь?

\- Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты помучался. Увидел, как сдохнет твой Рафаэль. Подержал бы в руках его голову. Возможно – сам насадил бы его на кол. Брат говорил, он делал это с тобой… Не хочешь отплатить той же монетой? – он рассмеялся, похоже, догадываясь, что я могу сказать.

Но я не стал материться.

\- Эти колья… для него?

\- Да.

\- Что ты хочешь за его жизнь?

Михаэль улыбнулся. У меня появилось чувство, что я подыгрываю ему, сам того не желая. Но – мой принц! Мой учитель, моё знамя, моё сердце, моя душа…

Ангел наклонился, коснулся моих губ кончиком пальца.

\- Согласен расплатиться… собой?

Я вспыхнул.

\- Не мелочись, зверёныш. Твоя тушка против жизни Рафаэля – неплохая сделка.

\- Иди ты…

Он хмыкнул, провёл рукой по поясу, пересчитывая колья, и отправился в форт. Я остался лежать – пришпиленный к земле, обессиленный, съедаемый беспокойством за Эксайлеза.

Выдержки хватило ненадолго.

\- Эй!

\- Чего тебе, зверёныш? – Михаэль вернулся не сразу. Похоже, раздумывал, не послать ли меня по названному мной адресу.

\- Я… передумал.

\- Вот как? Интересно… И как же ты себе это видишь?

\- Я нужен тебе, ангел, – я не спрашивал, а утверждал. Предметы торга были названы, оставалось договориться о цене и продать себя подороже. Нечего размениваться по мелочам. – А я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас убрался отсюда. И не делал бы ничего, что сократит жизнь Рафаэлю. Ни сейчас, ни во время действия нашего Договора. Взамен я позволяю тебе приходить и брать меня. Трижды.

Михаэль облизнулся. Наклонился надо мной, провёл пальцами по щеке. Я зажмурился.

\- Значит, приходить я могу трижды…

\- Да.

\- И брать тебя столько, сколько захочу…

Я вздрогнул: это я продумать не сумел.

«Зато Рафаэль будет жить», – мелькнула успокоительная мысль.

\- Да.

\- Отлично. Я заключаю с тобой Договор… как тебя?

\- Элесса.

\- Я заключаю с тобой Договор, Элесса. И первое своё право я возьму прямо сейчас.

Мне удалось отключить сознание и восприятие до того, как он навалился на меня. Михаэлю досталась тряпичная кукла, которой было наплевать на всё, что делает с ней это разительно похожее… и не похожее на Эксайлеза существо. Но шрамом в памяти осталось знание, что оно придёт ко мне ещё дважды. Ещё дважды я не буду иметь права оказать сопротивление. Ещё дважды я буду изменять тебе, мой принц – по собственному выбору и, как ни странно это звучит, по любви.

Я выкупил нам этот шанс, Рафаэль. Ценой своей «тушки», как выразился твой брат. Конечно, быть твоим щитом, прикрывать от ангельских мечей намного благороднее… Но жертва и благородство редко идут рука об руку.

**2.**

Я играл в шахматы сам с собой. Очень нескоро они ещё попадут к людям, и мало кто догадается о всех настоящих значениях этой стратегической игры, одно из которых - модель завоевания конкретного мира.

Как всегда, я играл чёрными. Как всегда, белые начинали и выигрывали. На доске из моих фигур оставались король, ферзь, офицер, да ещё две пешки. Чёрный ферзь защищал короля от неизбежного шаха. А вот моего офицера сейчас должен был съесть белый ферзь. Это было так же неизбежно, как шах и мат. 

Я выругался. Партия складывалась явно не в мою пользу.

\- Не матерись, брат, - сильные длинные пальцы, пальцы убийцы, взяли моего офицера за конусообразную головку. - Это грех.

Михаэль подбросил фигуру на ладони, поймал, сжал в кулаке. Впился в меня чёрными, угольными глазами.

Я смотрел на него, будто на отражение в кривом зеркале. Мы были очень похожи, только Михаэль был намного крепче, я на его фоне даже казался хрупким, хотя никто не назвал бы меня хлюпиком. Люди называют таких «гора мускулов». Да, мой брат был настоящим воином - идеальная материя идеального солдата, созданного, чтобы убивать. Убивать во имя высшей справедливости. Белоснежные крылья, забрызганные чужой кровью, тяжело нависали над ним.

Брат аккуратно положил офицера в небольшую сумку, висящую на широком поясе рядом с мечом. На этом поясе было ещё множество отделений – для кинжалов, дротиков, для чего угодно, брат умел обращаться с любым оружием. Он снял с доски белого ферзя и соединил его с чёрным. Как будто они целовались.

\- Какого хрена, Михаэль? Пришёл ультиматум мне выдвигать?

\- Да, - просто ответил он. - Ультиматум. 

Брат широко улыбнулся мне, и от этой улыбки вдруг сделалось тошно.

\- Мы тут с Габриэлем поспорили. Насчёт твоего благородства. Габриэль говорит, что благородства от тебя ждать - всё равно что от закоренелого скупердяя пожертвований в храм. А я вот утверждаю, что ты не такой уж и плохой. 

Склонив голову, Михаэль стал что-то искать на своём поясе, потом вынул белый колышек. Гладкий, блестящий. Похожий на выбеленные солнцем кости скелета. И в оболочке из Света, которая растворится при соприкосновении с моей материей. Я дёрнулся. Слишком хорошо мне известен материал, из которого сделан этот колышек. Я, можно сказать, когда-то сроднился с этими кольями, сросся и душой и телом.

Воспоминания отозвались в теле пульсирующей болью.

\- Наверное, вы там совсем замёрзли, раз распилили на дрова Мировое Древо, - сказал я, наблюдая за движением его рук. 

Просто так я ему не дамся. Если он здесь – скорее всего, из охраны не осталось никого. Даже Элессы не было рядом, и это меня беспокоило больше прочего - невероятно, что он мог оставить меня, значит, что-то случилось. Что-то очень нехорошее, отчего сосало под ложечкой.

Михаэль жизнерадостно рассмеялся.

\- Да, брат, замёрзли. Я вот пришёл к тебе погреться. Возле твоего огонька.

Я хмыкнул.

\- Я обеспечу тебе огонёк, если хочешь. У меня его полно, как раз для неблагородных жадных скупердяев, о которых так скорбит Габриэль.

Мы стояли друг против друга. И со стороны могло показаться, что мы сейчас вцепимся друг другу в глотки. Два похожих и непохожих брата.

\- Не тот огонёк, Рафаэль... Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я? Не прикидывайся дурачком.

\- Я вам, что? Дойная корова?

Михаэль задумчиво вертел колышек в пальцах.

\- Кстати, о доении... Я тут немного поигрался с твоей игрушкой, попробовал вот это на ней... Действует безотказно. Твоя часть в нём реагирует на силу Мирового Древа точно так же, как ты сам. Сила Древа поглощает твою силу.

Я шагнул к нему, сжав кулаки. Я убил бы его на месте, но это было не так-то просто.

\- Что ты с ним сделал?

\- Да не волнуйся ты. Всё с ним будет хорошо, если...

Он вскинул на меня глаза. Глаза избалованного ребёнка, который желает, чтобы его прихоть исполнили немедленно.

\- ...если я выиграю спор у Габриэля и докажу ему, что ты вовсе не такой эгоист, как он о тебе думает. Видишь, всем будет хорошо. Даже тебе.

Надо потянуть время. Вдруг Эле очухается раньше, чем Михаэль принудит меня к тому, чего я не желаю. Всё-таки колья – не само Древо, силы могут восстановиться быстрее. 

Я попытался втянуть брата в философский спор, хотя такой ход хорош только для Габриэля.

\- Мы тут не в игры играем, Михаэль. Да, на кону этот мир и его обитатели, но это _не_ игра. Пока я хозяин этого мира, я в ответе за этих смертных. Так что, давай серьёзно, без этих ваших пикантных споров.

\- Этих смертных ты чуть однажды не уничтожил, а этот мир присвоил себе самолично. Да, это не игра, это война, брат. Ты воюешь согласно своим правилам, а мы согласно своим. Если наши правила напоминают тебе игру, то это ещё ничего не значит. - Он перестал улыбаться. - Слушай меня внимательно, Рафаэль, или ты помогаешь мне, или я забью все оставшиеся колья в твоего голема. И тогда ты узнаешь, так ли он живуч, как ты думал. И ещё. Если я выиграю этот спор, то выйду из этой грёбанной войны, которая мне порядком надоела. Так что, ты спасёшь не только своё создание, но и подопечных тебе смертных.

Он вздохнул. Я не верил ему. Чтобы такой боец, как он, да был против войны? Но я знал, что обещания, данные светлыми ангелами, не могут нарушить даже сами ангелы.

\- Что мне нужно делать? - спросил я, с тоской понимая, что выбора у меня опять нет.

Михаэль подошёл ко мне ближе, провёл пальцами по щеке, коснулся моих губ.

\- Ничего необычного для тебя. Просто доставь мне удовольствие. Ты знаешь, _что_ я люблю.

\- Ты выродок, Михаэль.

Он надменно улыбнулся.

\- Такой же, как и ты, мой брат-близнец.

Не стоило больше тратить время на препирательства. Может, Элесса там уже на грани, я ж не знаю, сколько проклятых кольев использовал этот очень добрый и очень светлый ангел. Я опустился на колени. На Михаэле была короткая туника, такая никогда не помешает в бою. Он высоко задрал её, обхватил ладонью свой уже возбуждённый член, больше напоминающий дубинку внушительных размеров. Провёл багровой головкой по моим губам, выдохнул негромкий стон. Я обхватил это чудовище губами, начал ласкать языком, медленно заглатывать, доводя брата до предела.

Нет, мне не было неприятно. В конце концов, одно время мы все этим только и занимались, пытаясь вернуть себе изначальное состояние бесконечного экстаза.

Но сейчас это было унизительно. Я чувствовал себя обозной шлюхой, которой вдруг пришлось командовать целой армией, и которая могла решать важные вопросы только вот таким способом.

Для гордости нет лучшего наказания, чем унижение. И я сейчас прекрасно понимал, что хочет сказать мне Создатель этим уроком, используя моего брата в качестве наглядного пособия. Понимал, но не принимал. Я никогда не принимал уроков Создателя, за что и находился там, где находился.

Полагаю, что и Михаэль с Габриэлем в своё время подвергались ещё более жестоким испытаниям, одним из которых был я со своей личной, _эгоистической_ войной за возвращение к Свету. Братьям не хотелось меня терять, но они потеряли меня. Приказали себе выжечь огнём из своего сердца любовь ко мне, забыть обо мне и проклясть. Во имя высшей справедливости, конечно. И испытание было пройдено.  
Я же сразу потерял их всех, пойдя против. Сдав экзамен лишь самому себе.

Ты навсегда один, Рафаэль. Как и все, кто отвечает только за самого себя, не надеясь на высшую справедливость.

Но при этом необязательно выжигать в себе любовь.

Михаэль до боли стискивал мои волосы стальными пальцами, глухо и часто стонал, направлял мою голову. Через томительно долгое время он обильно излился мне в горло. Я сделал ещё несколько успокаивающих движений и отстранился от него.

\- Рафаэль... - хрипло прошептал он, нежно перебирая мои волосы, как мать, которая хочет утешить дитя. - Спасибо, брат...

\- Засунь в жопу своё спасибо, - сказал я, не глядя на него. - Верни мне Элессу и убирайся отсюда. Как договаривались. Думаю, если ты не выполнишь обещание, Создатель не погладит тебя по голове, - я ухмыльнулся. - По головке.

\- Выполню, - из его голоса ушла нежность. Он снова был холоден и сух, как и полагается существам воинственной природы.

За дверью послышался шум, и в комнату ворвался Эле. Он был весь в крови, его шатало - не скоро он ещё оправится от разрушительной силы Древа.

\- Эксайлез! - Элесса бросился ко мне, но я выставил руку ладонью вперёд. Он тут же остановился.

Издав ироничный смешок, Михаэль развернулся и вышел, бросил на прощание:

\- Счастливо оставаться, голубки!

Я почувствовал, как Эле одарил брата ненавидящим взглядом, в котором было что-то, кроме ненависти, что-то более злое, чем ненависть, похожее на вечную клятву преследовать и мстить.

Я всё ещё сидел на коленях, опустив голову. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Элесса узнал о случившемся между нами. Чтобы хотя бы он не подумал, что я – добрая обозная шлюха, которая удовлетворяет всех подряд лишь бы не было войны.

\- Что он с тобой сделал, мой принц? - спросил Эле, не решаясь ко мне подойти. - Какой-то странный... запах...

Я облизал губы, убирая с них даже малейшие остатки спермы Михаэля.

\- Ничего он мне не сделает, - ответил намеренно грубо; я жаждал только одного: чтобы Элесса скорей убрался к себе и ничего не заподозрил. - Я знаю, что он сделал с тобой.

Ощутил, как задрожало моё создание. Тогда я подумал, что от воспоминаний о беспомощности. Когда всегда сильное и уверенное в себе существо вдруг становится беспомощным - немудрено впасть в панику.

\- Знаешь?..

\- Вбил в тебя эти проклятые колья, ты сейчас наверняка без сил?

\- Я уже... почти...

\- Иди отдыхай, Эле. Восстанавливайся. Это тебе не с великанами биться. Это похуже.

\- Что это было, Эксайлез?

\- Оружие, сделанное из Мирового Древа.

\- Того самого?

\- Да. Иди же!

Мне хотелось помыться, стереть все запахи Михаэля с себя, полностью избавиться от его материи. Избавиться от этого унижения, которое выворачивало наизнанку мою душу, ломало меня. И только тогда пойти к Эле и забыться в его объятиях.

Он поклонился.

\- Хорошо, мой принц. 

Он оставил меня одного. А я пробил кулаком дыру в каменном полу.

**3.**

\- И на что же ты подписывался, Эле? На то, чтобы он имел тебя каждый нечётный месяц?

\- Нет.

\- Каждое нечётное столетие? – издевательский тон Эксайлеза хлестал не хуже пощёчин. – Сколько раз, Эле?!

\- Три. – Я не стал уточнять обстоятельства этих «разов».

Рафаэль запустил пальцы в смоляные локоны:

\- Ты меня с ума сведёшь…

Я опустился перед ним на колени. Дотронулся губами до кончиков пальцев – холодных, будто по жилам Эксайлеза текла не кровь, а жидкий азот. Рука дёрнулась, пальцы сжались в кулак, и я окончательно сник духом.

Он снова прогонит меня. Как тогда, почти тысячу лет назад. И я опять перестану чувствовать его. Опять стану отгораживаться от возникшей в сознании пустоты.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что тебе это нравится, – продолжил Эксайлез холодно. Верный признак того, что на душе у него скребут метровые кошачьи когти. – Нравится, что тебя ебут все мои братья.

Я замер. Что ж, если он думает так…

Как же мне больно-то, а!..

\- С кем ты ещё подписал договор на еблю? Говори сейчас, чтобы потом не всплыло.

\- Ни с кем.

\- Правда?

\- Правда. – Мне нечего было скрывать, и я открыл перед ним сознание. Но Рафаэлю, похоже, было мерзко копаться в моём разуме. Он бросил: «Я тебе верю», – так, как швыряют подачку нищему. 

Откинулся в кресле, положил ногу на ногу…

\- Что же мне с тобой делать? – прошептал он, словно беседуя сам с собой. Потом схватил меня за подбородок, заглянул в глаза: – Ты отработал эти три раза?

\- Да.

\- И как? Понравилось?

Я вздрогнул, будто от удара. На душе стало горько.

Понравилось… Как _такое_ может нравится? И кем нужно быть, чтобы это нравилось?

\- Нет.

\- Странно… самое лучшее в такой ситуации – расслабиться и получить удовольствие. – Принц снова посмотрел мне в глаза. Задумчиво, будто решаясь на что-то. – Раздевайся!

Я покорно стянул с себя одежду.

\- Марш на кровать! Лечь на живот! Лицом вниз!

Я выполнил все перечисленные им действия. Вздрогнул, ощутив на запястьях и лодыжках холод металла.

\- Нет, бить тебя я не буду, – «успокоил» Эксайлез. – И прогонять тоже. Просто дам тебе урок.

Я закусил губу. Урок я заслужил, каким бы он не оказался. Нужно сто раз подумать, прежде чем заключать договор с ангелом. Да, никто из них не нарушает данного Слова, но если будет возможность обойти, к тому же предоставленная тем, кому оно дано… 

И когда Эксайлез вбивался в меня, причиняя боль, будто стараясь очистить этим нас обоих, я не проронил и звука. Но восприятия не отключал. И слышал, как он говорит: «Когда к тебе опять подкатит Михаэль или какой другой братец – вспомни этот момент. Вспомни, что ты делаешь больно не только себе. Не поддавайся на их провокации. Не изменяй мне, Эле. А главное - не умалчивай ничего. Прошу».

Сердце рвалось от душевной боли. Я изменил Рафаэлю, сам не желая того, и не искал оправданий. И что сейчас он не был ласковым и нежным любовником, говорило, насколько больно его душе.

Ты меня просишь, Эксайлез. Ты так редко меня просишь…

\- Не буду, – прошептал я перед тем, как потерять сознание от боли. – Не бу…

**4.**

Я поднимаю бессознательного Элессу на руки и несу в ванную. Кровь с ошмётками плоти стекает по ногам моего создания, капая на пол. Здорово я его отделал. И себя тоже.

Ведь, когда я причиняю боль тебе - я причиняю её и себе.

Я был в таком бешенстве, в таком душевном страдании, что сам не заметил, как обратился в демона. Такого здоровенного уродливого парня с острыми наростами по всему телу, которые помогали мне когда-то бродить по ледяному аду. К сожалению, эти шипы набухали и распрямлялись и на моём члене, как только я возбуждался в облике демона. Всё это до смешного напоминало трэшевые порнокомиксы, авторы которых даже не подозревали, насколько близки к истине. Все их примитивные подсознательные страхи воплощало отнюдь не вымышленное существо, которое сейчас раздирало уродливым членом зад собственному любовнику. Я толчками погружался в тело Элессы всё глубже, ощущая, что шипы на члене впиваются и в меня изнутри. Боль стала запредельной, а каково было ему - и представить сложно. 

Мир превратился в кровавое зарево, но я не мог прекратить это. Возбуждение подстёгивало звериные инстинкты демона, боль не давала быстро кончить. Я потерял счёт времени, а когда, наконец, выплеснулся в Элессу спермой, смешанной с кровью, с ужасом понял, что он всё ещё в сознании. Он молча лежал, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, его губы были искусаны в клочья, а пальцы от боли превратились в когти веркота. Осторожно притянув его голову за волосы, я засунул ему палку между зубов. Не хватало, чтобы он язык себе откусил.

\- Держи крепче, сейчас выйду из тебя.

Опершись ладонями о кровать, которая больше напоминала кровавое побоище, чем ложе любви, я резко вышел из него, разрывая и нанося свежие раны. На мгновение у меня отключились все чувства от шока, только одна навязчивая мысль билась в сознание Элессы.

«Когда к тебе опять подкатит Михаэль… или какой другой братец – вспомни этот момент! Вспомни, что ты делаешь больно не только себе. Не поддавайся на их провокации. Не изменяй мне, Эле. А главное - не умалчивай ничего. Прошу…» 

Послышался хруст - Элесса перекусил палку.

\- Не буду, - сказал он, вслух отвечая на мою просьбу. - Не бу...

И наконец потерял сознание.

Я погружаю тело Эле в тёплую воду, осторожно обмываю его страшные раны. Ругаю себя последними словами за свой гнев, за досаду на себя и на него, за то, что не могу принять его фанатичную жертвенность. Даже через столько времени мне больно слышать про этот проклятый Договор с Михаэлем. А братишка-то не промах - трахнул Элессу, трахнул меня, трахнул даже Габриэля, выиграв спор у него и самоустранившись с поля боя. Что сказать - гениальный стратег, специально выведенный Создателем. 

Но чёрт с ними, с братьями, от них ждать благодати бесполезно. Есть один более важный вопрос... Почему, Рафаэль? Почему тебя так злит эта жертвенность Элессы? Уж не потому ли, что ты всякий раз испытываешь чувство вины? Да, именно так. Я не могу принять эту жертву, и потому что не достоин её, и потому что она не нужна мне, несмотря на то, что думает об этом Эле. И когда ко мне приходят братья и тыкают меня носом в мою чудовищность, и когда сам Эле говорит «я всё равно тебя люблю», я... 

Зачем это «всё равно», мой мальчик? Лучше бы ты убил меня, чем такая дикая любовь, похожая больше на сострадание сестры милосердия к вражескому солдату. Я не святой и никогда им не был, ты знаешь это. Поэтому не надо будить во мне чувство вины, я от этого зверею. На мои плечи и так возложены все грехи этого мира. Поэтому хотя бы ты, любовь моя, не береди мои раны, помоги стать немного лучше, помоги мне сохранить часть самого себя.

Смыв кровь, я наливаю целебное масло между ягодицами Элессы и медленно втираю, глубоко проникая пальцами внутрь. Он стонет, шевелится, приходя в себя.

\- Тише, мальчик, потерпи... Сейчас будет легче...

\- Эксайлез...

\- Прости меня.

Я думаю, что стал его наказанием. Как для всех остальных в этом мире. Но я не хочу, чтобы он был, как все остальные! Элесса очень дорог мне, и он особенный. Он заслуживает лучшей участи. И я очень хотел, я пытался, но, видимо, опять ошибся. Не слишком ли много ошибок, Рафаэль? Не слишком. В самый раз для сатаны, как сосредоточия всех ошибок этого мира. Ты так сильно хотел возвратиться к Свету, Рафаэль, что сделал всё, чтобы уйти от него предельно далеко...Я переворачиваю Элессу на спину, он тихо стонет. Касаюсь кончиками пальцев его щеки.

\- Мой принц, я был таким дураком...

\- Мы оба были дураками, что скрывали всё это друг от друга. Теперь ты понимаешь, как важно говорить правду сразу? От растянутой во времени лжи только больнее...

Он горько вздыхает.

Отношу его на кровать, опускаю на живот - масло должно впитаться, раны уже начали затягиваться. Обнимаю его, прижимаюсь грудью к его обнажённой спине, целую затылок, зарываюсь губами в светлые волосы - их запах кружит голову. 

Я часто ловлю себя на мысли, что люблю Элессу больше, чем свой потерянный Свет. Он уже далёк от меня, и мне не вернуть его никогда, а он рядом - такой прекрасный, ласковый, покорный, влюблённый, _весь мой_. И когда между нами случается непонимание, я начинаю сходить с ума и творю, что попало. Я боюсь его потерять. Потому что, если я его потеряю, то утрачу последний свой Свет...


	9. Моя звезда

Я вынырнул из огня и не сразу понял, где я, и почему вдруг обжигающий мои нервы жар сменился блаженством. Я всё ещё валялся на животе на лежанке - как рухнул туда после утомительного многодневного боя, забравшего силы, так и отключился. И мне снова снилась звезда – бесконечный и всепожирающий океан огня, заполнивший, казалось, всю вселенную. Я был даже не песчинкой, падающей в это пламя – песчинкой была планета у звезды – я был словно атом, желающий распасться на ещё более мелкие частицы. Но мой Свет хранил меня; его было так много, что он не давал забыться мне от боли, постоянно восстанавливая мою несчастную плоть; его было так много, и он был такой силы, что плазма звезды приходила в немыслимое волнение. Огненные протуберанцы рвались ко мне, как хищные щупальца, намереваясь поглотить, но мой Свет противостоял им.

Нет, не надо, думал я, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, дай им пожрать меня, и тогда я буду Твоим, всегда Твоим… И весь Твой Свет будет моим…

Это была битва света и Света, и одно смешивалось с другим. Мои желания и моя боль уже не играли никакой роли. Две стихии: материи и то, что её создавало – Свет, схлестнулись в борьбе за моё ничтожное существование. И звезда выигрывала по Правилам этого мира, ибо никто не может остаться живым, осмелившись подойти к ней на такое расстояние. Но мой Свет всегда был против Правил, он нарушал их сейчас, пытаясь оставить меня в живых, он уничтожал звезду, как то, что угрожало моей жизни. Моей материальной жизни. Это был надёжный и верный страж. И он хорошо делал своё дело.

Звезда взорвалась, поглотив в огне окружающее пространство. И время свернулось, и перестала боль, и наступило блаженство…

Я открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Ты принял меня.

И тут же осознал, что – нет.

Тёплое дыхание, скользившее по моей спине, покрытой испариной, принадлежало Элессе.

Прекрасное существо, моё создание, которое принимало меня таким, какой я есть. Нарушающим правила, убегающим от самого себя, жестоким ко всему живому, пленником Тьмы. Принимало без оговорок и условий.

\- Эксайлез… - его губы коснулись моего уха. – Ты снова кричал.

Я перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него. Элесса нависал надо мной, и его глаза были наполнены тревогой. Он протянул руку и отёр пот с моего лба.

\- Ты часто кричишь во сне.

Я обнял Эле, притянул к себе, прижал его голову к своей груди, уткнулся лицом в его волосы. Они пахли так, будто вся радость мира собралась в них.

\- Какой кошмар тебе опять снится? Можешь рассказать?

\- Звезда… - я задумчиво скользил губами по его волосам. Почувствовал, как он весь замер, напрягся.

\- Снова звезда… Должно быть, страшно падать туда. Хотя я даже вообразить не могу, Эксайлез. Для меня звезда – маленькая сверкающая точка на небе, красивая и холодная. Как она может быть морем огня?

Я усмехнулся. Элесса ни разу не был в космосе – из инферно на Землю мы попадали через портал, поэтому ему действительно трудно представить. Хотя принять это и поверить он может.

\- Просто отсюда звёзды кажутся такими маленькими, потому что они очень далеко от Земли. Чтобы попасть к своей звезде даже мне пришлось совершить долгий путь. На самом деле, звезда – это такой… такой гигантский огненный шар в пространстве, - я пытался подобрать понятные аналогии для него. – К ней невозможно даже приблизиться, потому что жар исходит от неё на многие миллионы лиг. И, говоря, что я падал в звезду, я имею в виду, что я сжигал себя в жаре её атмосферы. 

Я умолк, и Эле тоже не отзывался. Я впервые ему рассказывал, как это выглядит – падать в звезду. Я не стал рассказывать о чудовищном притяжении, которое не смяло меня в лепёшку, только переломало все кости и разорвало мышцы, ибо мой страж не дал раздавить меня до состояния блина, и сжечь меня до состояния пепла. 

\- Тебе было больно?

\- Да. Но потом я стал бесчувственным, и мне стало всё равно.

Он поднял голову и, хмурясь, посмотрел на меня.

\- Зачем, Эксайлез?

Как я мог ему объяснить? Как мог сказать ему, что всё это для Того, кого я любил и люблю до сих пор, просто уже не стремлюсь к Нему? 

\- Ты хотел уйти к Создателю, Рафаэль, - ответил за меня Эле. – Скажи… ты любишь Его больше меня?

Этот наивный детский вопрос огорошил меня, и я поначалу растерялся. Эле поднялся, сел на лежанке и уставился на меня своим взглядом, который мог вывернуть душу наизнанку порой. Я вздохнул.

\- Мальчик мой, во-первых это было до тебя…

Он нетерпеливо помотал головой.

\- Сейчас, Рафаэль?

\- Я не могу сравнивать, Элесса. Это две разные любви. Совершенно разные любви. Ты любишь дышать, Эле?

Он недоумённо воззрился на меня.

\- Я просто дышу. Никогда не думал об этом.

Я кивнул.

\- Так вот, любовь к Создателю – это всё равно, что любовь к дыханию. Ты просто дышишь и всё, не задумываясь.

На его лице отразилось непонимание.

\- Любовь к Создателю – это любовь к самому себе. Создатель – это и есть ты сам, всё самое лучшее в тебе, потому что не лучшее… это уже не совсем ты. Это чужое, что стремится завладеть тобой.

\- Но, Рафаэль, ты же…

\- Да, в этом и была моя ошибка. Я отказался от себя, чтобы прийти к себе же, и это не привело ни к чему хорошему.

Элесса вздохнул и лёг на спину рядом со мной прикрыл глаза. Я провёл ладонью по его мускулистому животу.

\- Всё так мудрёно, Эксайлез. Я ничего не смыслю в вашей ангельской философии. И эта война, она не делает нас лучше. Она отдаляет нас от самих себя, выходит.

В который раз я поразился мудрости его сердца и чистоте его Света. Он был слишком хорош для убийцы, просто я его сделал таким.

\- Ты прав, мой мальчик. Ни одна война не приводит нас к себе самим, кроме той, которая в нас самих. Но мы не можем закончить нашу войну, слишком много поставлено на кон. Возможно, потом, когда мы добьёмся своего, нам придётся долго очищаться.

Он посмотрел на меня так грустно, что я не выдержал и поцеловал его, нежно и успокаивающе. Элесса обнял меня, и вскоре мы забылись в наших страстных ласках, в нашей любви.

Ты не принял меня, Создатель. Но меня принял он, мой мальчик. И он тоже – моё дыхание и мой страж, который будет защищать меня даже вопреки всем Правилам мира.

Возможно ли, что он – Твой дар мне и Твоё прощение? А, значит, Ты всё-таки правильно понял мою жертву – не принял и наказал, но понял и наградил…


	10. Зиндан

Горячка боя отступала постепенно. Смывая пот, грязь и чужую кровь, я приводил в порядок собственные мысли и чувства. После многочисленных перекидываний в боевую форму и обратно в голове творился кавардак. Чётко и ясно думалось только о Рафаэле. Мой принц жив, с ним всё в порядке. Эта мысль успокаивала меня.

Отмывшись, я уступил бадью пятерым дэмайну, вымазанным кровью. Один сразу полез в воду с головой, прочие стали громко хвастаться друг перед другом своими подвигами.

Вслушавшись, я поморщился от отвращения. Доблести в том, чтобы сотнями и тысячами убивать людей - гораздо более слабых, чем мы - я не видел. В армии противника хватало такого вот «мяса», людей и полукровок, часто сознательно отправляемых на убой. Вырезать батальоны этих смертников было грязным, но необходимым делом.

Кем же надо быть, чтобы искать в этом доблесть?..

\- Скольких ты сегодня прикончил? - спрашивали они, хохоча, друг у друга. - Хотя неважно. Завтра будет новое «мясо». Его так славно рубить и колоть...

Не выдержав, я толкнул бадью ногой. Та опрокинулась, грязная вода окатила дэмайну. Мывшийся в ней здоровяк разразился ругательствами.

\- Нашли чем бахвалиться, - процедил я. – «Мясо» вы сотнями режете... Вы справьтесь с сотней равных себе. Или впятером с одним ангелом.

\- Ангела убить невозможно, - заявил тот, что мылся в бадье. - Такое по силам разве что Эксайлезу. А не тебе, герой из командирской палатки.

Дэмайну рассмеялись. Намёк уязвил меня, но я не показал виду. Ответил сухо:

\- Я просто выполняю приказы. - Расстегнул перевязь с мечами, сложил ее аккуратно на врытой в землю скамье. - Хрен с ними, с ангелами. Сможете ли вы, герои, справиться со мной одним? Впятером?

Дэмайну переглянулись.

\- Ты всё равно сильнее, полукровка, - заметил один. - Намного сильнее нас.

\- Вы тоже намного сильнее «мяса», - ухмыльнулся я довольно: похоже, до них начало доходить. - Это не мешает людям атаковать, пока вы не перережете всех.

\- Элесса, ты знаешь, что бывает за драку в лагере?

\- Да. Зиндан, - я спокойно улыбнулся. Наказание меня не пугало.

Напали они разом, без предупреждения. Но я рос на войне, и оттачивал искусство боя не на спортивном ринге. Пропустив удар, я стал пользоваться тем, что эти пятеро не привыкли быть командой и не умеют согласовывать свои действия в бою. С «мясом» такое вполне проходило, со мной - нет. Уклоняясь от ударов, я подводил под них самих дэмайну. Вокруг собрались зеваки, скоро раздался клич «Наших бьют!», и на помощь уже потрёпанным дэмайну пришли их товарищи. Драка превратилась в кучу малу, остановил которую только грозный рык Эксайлеза.

\- Что тут творится?

Я стряхнул дэмайну со своего загривка и выпрямился.

\- Элесса?

Рафаэль был удивлён. Ещё бы - я никогда не буянил, не встревал в чьи-либо разборки, и даже пива не пил. Словно не боец, а скромный монашек. И вдруг - вот такое.

\- Кто это устроил?

\- Я.

Рафаэль удивился ещё больше.

\- И ты можешь сказать, почему?

Я промолчал.

Мой принц нахмурился. Обвёл нас мрачным взглядом. Дэмайну попытались встать по стойке «смирно», стараясь не замечать вывихов и ушибов. Вид у бойцов был явно не геройский. Я молча отряхнул тунику.

\- За драку полагается сидеть в яме, если кто не помнит, - холодно сказал Эксайлез.

\- Aie, Exaileh'z, - вытянулся я.

Рафаэль мельком взглянул на меня и отвернулся. На остальных он даже не посмотрел, и я понял, насколько он зол. По его жесту великаны окружили участников драки. Дэмайну разрешили смыть кровь, а меня посадили в зиндан сразу. Спускаясь по шаткой лестнице, я поднял голову и встретил взгляд Рафаэля. Он улыбался мне одними глазами.

«Потом объяснишь, чего ради ты затеял драку», - услышал я в мыслях. И спокойно, без вызова, улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Сидя в яме, где перебывали все буйные головы нашей армии, я думал - мог ли я иначе урезонить кичливых, самоуверенных дэмайну? Был ли другой способ, кроме драки, показать насколько они уязвимы в своей самоуверенности? Я знал, что поступил верно, проучив их. Но ещё лучше было бы, если не пришлось бы нарушать закон.

Не только Рафаэль хотел знать, почему я затеял драку. Дэмайну тоже донимали меня расспросами, не понимая причин. Я сказал им только одно - вот, вас победил более сильный. Много ли ему в этом доблести? Стал ли он героем в их глазах? Нет? Так почему же они считают себя героями, побеждая более слабых? 

Я не мастер агитации, и риторика не моя стихия. Но эта маленькая речь - увы, подкреплённая кулаками - возымела своё действие.

На войне не бывает спокойной жизни. И наказание длилось не положенные десять суток, а всего двое. На рассвете зазвучал набат, а ещё раньше в воздухе разлилось то ощущение тяжести, по которому я всегда предчувствовал битву. Охрана зиндана выпустила нас - каждый воин был на счету - ведь наказание можно отбыть и потом... если выживешь. 

После короткой ожесточённой мясорубки Рафаэль позвал меня в палатку. Долгую секунду мы смотрели друг на друга голодными глазами. Я не выдержал первым, сорвал с себя тунику и бросился к нему.

Мы с силой обнимали и тискали друг друга, вжимаясь так, будто хотели слиться в одно тело, целовались с жадностью. Упали на лежанку и обрушили её, словно боролись, а не любили. Руки Рафаэля плавили моё тело, и я охотно поддавался его грубым ласкам. Встречал его мощные удары, выгибаясь и дрожа, вжимался в пылающее от страсти тело. Извивался в экстазе, забыв себя. И чувствовал, как Рафаэль едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу Свет. В эти мгновения я всегда жалел, что не могу слиться с ним, как настоящий ainoo. Или могу - но лишь однажды, в первый раз... и в последний.

Хрипло дыша, я прижался к нему, и подумал - а стоит ли? Рафаэлю нужен я, а не горстка пепла.

Теперь поцелуй вышел почти нежным. И уже не я, а Рафаэль выгибался в моих руках, дрожа от наслаждения. И уже я рычал от страсти, вбиваясь в него, сжимая в объятиях. Чувствуя, как он доверяется и отдается мне.

\- Да, Элесса, - сказал Рафаэль, когда мы немного отдышались. - Я позвал тебя, чтобы напомнить: десять дней ещё не прошли.

Я рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо:

\- А я как раз шёл досиживать.

И мы расхохотались, крепко обнимая друг друга. Отсмеявшись, я оделся и отправился к зиндану, гадая, скоро ли будет очередная стычка. Потому что горланить похабные песни - не лучший из способов проводить время.


	11. Око Уаджет

Он пришёл из пустыни, скользя по пескам лёгким шагом. Проходя между стражников невидимкой, словно вода. Иссиня-чёрный башлык скрывал его лицо, и такой же чёрный бурнус окутывал тело. От него пахло потом и пряностями, и нагретой солнцем тканью – но не страхом. Меня не удивило бы, если незнакомец беспрепятственно миновал людей: им легко отвести глаза, у них слабое чутьё. Но пройти через стражу из дэмайну? Просочиться через ребят Гхола, ощущавших даже ангелов под вуалью?

Он проскользнул в шатёр Рафаэля бесшумно, как призрак. Я вошёл следом, так же бесшумно, и встал за спиной, чтобы контролировать его движения. Он не должен был почуять меня – но повернул голову и тихо произнёс:

\- Не стоит так делать.

\- Боишься? – усмехнулся я.

Незнакомец окинул меня глазами – тёмными, бездонными как ночное беззвёздное небо – и сделал ещё один шаг к Рафаэлю. Мой принц поднял голову, отложил в сторону карту и тихо сказал:

\- Ещё шаг – и ты умрёшь.

\- Мне не страшны полукровки, – бросил незнакомец. – И я здесь не для того, чтобы убивать или быть убитым. Я хочу предложить тебе сделку.

\- Ты странный, торговец, – усмехнулся Рафаэль. За его плечами уже клубилось тёмное марево, обещая воплотиться в доспех. Зелёные глаза потемнели: он ждал подвоха. – Назови себя.

\- Я человек пустыни. У меня есть то, что тебе нужно. Я хочу тебе это продать.

\- И что мне, по–твоему, нужно? – улыбка Рафаэля стала хищной. – Воины-тени, подобные тебе? В моей армии нет рабов, торговец. Все, кто идёт за мной, делают это добровольно.

\- Я не работорговец. Но мой товар, без сомнения, живой.

Незнакомец достал из–под полы бурнуса нечто, завёрнутое в ткань. Развернул один слой шёлка, второй, третий… Я сместился так, чтобы видеть и таинственного пришельца, и содержимое свёртка. Оно могло быть опасным для Рафаэля.

Человек пустыни бросил на меня ещё один взгляд и снял последнее покрывало. Наклонился, положил нечто на застланный ковром пол шатра. Отступил на шаг, запахнул бурнус плотнее.

\- Ты оценишь мой товар по достоинству.

Больше всего «нечто» было похоже на изъеденный гусеницами кочан капусты, выкопанный и положенный в свёрток прямо с землёй. Грязно-серые «листья» топорщились, у основания, точно грибы, розовели бородавки. Выглядел «товар» отвратно, и пах точно так же – раздражающе, непонятно и неприятно. Но Рафаэль смотрел на него так, будто видел сокровище.

\- Откуда оно у тебя? - спросил он наконец. Поднял глаза, всмотрелся в человека пустыни особым, проникающим взглядом. – Око, позволяющее видеть на расстоянии… Такие вещи не растут в огороде.

\- Это неважно, – голос пришельца оставался бесстрастным, запах не изменился, Рафаэль же устало прикрыл глаза. – Я называю его «Око Уаджет». Купить за золото то, что не найти в этом мире ни за какие деньги – большая удача.

\- И сколько ты хочешь?

Торговец назвал сумму. Я открыл было рот, чтобы начать торговаться – на это можно было купить не один дворец – но Рафаэль посмотрел на меня так, что я промолчал.

\- Ты получишь эти деньги. – Мой принц сжал виски так, словно у него адски болела голова. – Эта вещь действительно мне нужна. А ещё я хочу знать, откуда тебе об этом известно.

\- Здесь новости разносят песок и ветер. Я человек пустыни, умею понимать их речь.

Рафаэль хмыкнул, наклонился к Оку. Коснулся пальцами «бородавок».

\- Тут лишь один созревший маяк, – заметил он. – Ты знал об этом, когда называл цену?

\- Да. Но к пользе Уаджета редко прибегают два раза подряд.

\- Как его разбудить?

\- Всё написано здесь, – незнакомец протянул Рафаэлю свиток. – Откроете после того, как я уйду. Читайте быстро: папирус истлеет на свету.

\- Хорошо. Элесса, отдай ему золото.

Я молча достал из сундука дюжину объёмистых кошелей, положил их перед незнакомцем. Тот сноровисто завернул золото в шёлковый платок, спрятал под бурнус – выпуклость пришлась как раз на то место, где раньше было Око Уаджет. Человек пустыни продумал и эту мелочь. Он вышел из шатра не прощаясь, и я последовал за ним. Нахально, в паре шагов позади. Очень скоро пришелец обернулся.

\- Какого Сета ты за мной идёшь? – прошипел он.

\- При тебе много золота. Негоже будет, если кто–то отберёт его у тебя здесь, в лагере.

\- Твой хозяин так не уверен в тех, кто ему служит?

\- Здесь он не хозяин, а командир. Эксайлез.

Незнакомец рассмеялся.

\- У всех есть хозяева. Просто не все их замечают.

\- Значит, есть и у тебя?

Он посмотрел на меня ошарашено:

\- Ты мудр, полукровка. Но на твой вопрос я уже давно нашёл ответ. Тот, кто не замечает хозяина – хороший слуга. Он повинуется до того, как отдан приказ, и выполняет задуманное настолько хорошо, что не нуждается в наказании.

\- Или же хозяина нет, а приказы себе ты отдаёшь сам.

Долю секунды мы смотрели друг на друга. Бурнус окрасил кожу на лице в тёмный цвет, и белки глаз от этого казались сверкающими. Тёмные, чуть раскосые глаза на тёмном лице. Умный, внимательный взгляд.

\- Каждый верит в то, во что хочет верить.

Незнакомец развернулся и быстро пошёл прочь. Ветер поднял песок, закутал тёмную фигуру в марево пустыни. Я провожал его взглядом, пока он не слился с тенями, а потом вернулся в шатёр.

Когда я снова вошёл туда, Рафаэль сидел возле Ока и внимательно читал переданный незнакомцем свиток. Папирус дымился, истлевая на глазах, но цепкая память ангела уже наверняка запечатлела всё увиденное.

\- Интересно, – услышал я, – как можно вырастить это здесь, не обладая знанием?

\- Выходит, знание у него есть, – ответил я, опускаясь на пол рядом с моим принцем.

\- У него?

\- Или у неё. Ведь среди Ангелов Возмездия была женщина, которая зачала от тебя, – я наконец преодолел брезгливость и осторожно коснулся Ока. Оно оказалось неожиданно мягким и тёплым, даже нежным, ритмично пульсировало у меня под пальцами… Жило.

\- Да, и его здесь зовут Гор, – сказал мой принц. - Вряд ли им интересны войны ainoo, Эле. Они никогда не интересовались нашими распрями. Возможно, кого-то уже и нет.

\- Но если к нам сейчас приходил единственный в своём роде ангел? Ангел, рождённый как человек? – я не выдержал и озорно улыбнулся: - И у него хватило выдержки не назвать тебя «папой»!

Рафаэль рассмеялся и толкнул меня кулаком в плечо:

\- Не выдумывай, Эле!

\- Я только предполагаю, Рафаэль. – Я вызвал из памяти образ «человека пустыни», неуловимой и сдержанной тени, похожего скорее на принца, чем на простого кочевника. – И мне кажется, предполагаю точно. Это был Гор.

Мы внимательно посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Это всего лишь вероятность, Эле. Ни один из нас не почуял ainoo, хотя… – Рафаэль нахмурился. – Я не сумел пробить его блок.

\- Значит, его сила сравнима с твоей?

Рафаэль хмыкнул:

\- Или ему помогает мать. Не бери в голову, мой мальчик. Вряд ли Изида и Гор станут вмешиваться в нашу войну. Разве только вот таким образом.

И он прикрыл шёлковым платком спящее Око Уаджет.


	12. Иллюзия боли

Когда Михаэль это произнёс, Габриэля будто окатило ледяной волной. Он передёрнул плечами. От одной мысли о том, что ему предлагали, его начало мутить. Но как, как Хель мог вообще дойти до такого? Габриэль гневно посмотрел на брата.

\- Как ты, ангел Света, смеешь мне такое предлагать?!

Михаэль усмехнулся.

\- А почему нет, брат? Разве не ты забирал у Люцифера крылья? Разве не ты насиловал его на Мировом Древе после той бойни, на которую мы его послали? 

Ангел вздрогнул, вскинул голову. Долгий тёмный взгляд Михаэля, проникающий в самую душу. Синева его глаз заволоклась тьмой, не проходящей со времён войны ангелов, когда братья убивали друг друга. По вине Падшего. И Михаэль вёл тогда ангелов Света в бой, заставлял их поднимать оружие на часть самих себя, вкладывал в их души необходимость убийства, но не ненависть. Только он смог так быстро оправиться от первого потрясения и не дать изменникам уйти. Что же ощущал сам Михаэль – никто не ведал, ибо он закрылся наглухо от всех братьев, уподобившись непокорному своему близнецу. Ненавидел ли он, тосковал, страдал – его лицо было бесстрастным, его Свет замкнулся в самом себе и ещё нескоро открылся ангелам.

И вот теперь всё повторяется. Красивое лицо Михаэля всё так же красиво, не искажено Тенью, не обезображено сомнениями и тяжёлыми думами. Он похож на статую, совершенную и бесчувственную. И именно сейчас он более всего похож на своего брата.

\- Наверное, Падший был бы тобой доволен, - спокойно сказал Габриэль. – У тебя так хорошо получается быть им.

Усмешка кривит губы Михаэля.

\- Что ты знаешь обо мне, Габи?

\- Теперь знаю, что не знаю почти ничего. Но то, что ты мне предложил – это мерзость.

Михаэль набросил край плаща на плечо и прошёлся тяжёлым шагом по комнате, где они вели беседу. В широкие окна на потолке и стенах лился всепроникающий Свет Гайа, ласковый, умиротворённый, одинаково любящий всех. Ведал ли он, какое преступление сейчас замышляют двое ангелов Света? Чувствовал ли метание их Теней? 

\- Габриэль, тебе ничего не придётся делать, - он усмехнулся. – Да у тебя и не получится. Всего лишь сильная иллюзия. Так что, придётся идти нескольким ainoo.

Габи отшатнулся.

\- Ты предлагаешь втянуть в это ещё и других?

\- Да, я на это рассчитываю. И рассчитываю на тебя, Габриэль. Эта война… - Михаэль стукнул кулаком по колонне, - эта война мне надоела, Габи. Она разрушает нас. Мне всё равно, что будет с Падшим, но не всё равно, что будет с нами всеми.

\- И ты надеешься так её остановить?

\- Да, я надеюсь.

Он стоял у колонны, осенённый лучами Гайа, и весь сиял, и Габриэль в который раз поразился тому, что Свет принимает брата, с его Тенью и его не слишком приятными идеями. «В чём же твоё могущество, брат? – задумался ангел. – Почему тебе так много позволено? И то, что не простили Люциферу, прощается тебе?».

\- Я не противостою своей сути, - отозвался Хель на его мысли. – Может, я не лучшая Идея Создателя, но я принял себя. И благодарен Создателю за собственное существование. Любую Идею я могу сделать сильнее, и твою тоже, Габриэль. Если ты хочешь, чтобы Справедливость торжествовала – будь со мной.

Он протянул ему руку в перчатке, Габриэль вложил свою ладонь в его, ощутил крепкое пожатие. Ангел снял перчатку, поднёс руку Хеля к губам и поцеловал его пальцы. Они были тёплыми.

\- Хель, не закрывайся. Я знаю, чем это грозит.

\- Прости меня, брат. Позже всё будет.

Он разжал пальцы, и Габриэль остался в одиночестве.

***

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? – глухо спросил Габриэль. 

Они сидели всё в той же комнате, и Свет Гайа окутывал их, только теперь Габи не мог смотреть на Михаэля, иначе обрушил бы на него всю свою Тень. И что было бы – ангел и думать не хотел.

\- О чём?

\- О том, что голем – не голем. Он живой! Живой, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю.

Молчание между ними повисло как струна, которая всё ещё звенит, когда её заденут.

\- Габи…

Сильные пальцы сжали его плечо.

\- Уходи. Я не хочу тебя видеть, Михаэль. Не хочу тебя знать. Не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего. Ты знал, но не сказал.

\- Знал.

Тихий вздох.

\- Он оправится, Габи. Это же создание Тьмы, они всегда восстанавливаются и продолжают творить зло.

Габриэль резко сбросил руку брата со своего плеча, вскочил на ноги.

\- Что ты сказал? Повтори.

\- Он оправится.

Ангел наотмашь ударил Хеля. Так сильно, что из носа брызнула кровь, потекла густой струйкой по точёным губам, на подбородок.

\- Как ты можешь! 

Михаэль улыбался ему, даже не пытаясь оттереть кровь.

\- Если тебе станет легче, Габриэль, можешь меня избить. 

\- Может, тебя изнасиловать, как того псевдоголема? Чтобы ты слезами и кровью умылся?

\- Если тебе станет легче… К тому же, со мной тебе не обязательно использовать иллюзию.

Габриэль отвернулся от Михаэля. Всё в нём бушевало от гнева, душевной боли, неприязни к самому себе и брату.

\- В нём нет Света, - холодно проговорил Хель. – Да, он всё чувствует, но какой же он живой – если в нём нет Света Создателя? Несчастная игрушка Люцифера.

\- В нём есть Свет. Когда… когда мы делали это, когда фантазировали грязно, как мучаем его, истязаем его – Свет Элессы тянулся к нам, он протестовал, так сильно и так яростно, что я не смог это довести до конца.

\- В результате все твои страдания оказались напрасными. Люцифер без проблем отдал свою шлюшку нам на растерзание, и война набрала новые обороты.

\- Они оба ничего не поняли…

\- Тем лучше для нас. Пусть думают, что это было на самом деле.

\- Зачем, Хель, зачем ты так?

\- Зачем?

Хель схватил Габриэля за плечи, развернул к себе. Лицо Михаэля было в крови, глаза темнее бездны, и всё та же непроницаемая холодность, от которой веяло таким отчуждением, что Габи содрогнулся.

\- Затем, брат, чтобы спасти ваши души от ещё большей мерзости. Сколько погибло уже младших? Сколько зла мы причинили этому миру своей войной? Пусть Люцифер и его твари сгинут в аду, я не буду убиваться. А ты?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Я не хочу сгинуть в инферно, Михаэль.

\- Тогда очисти свою душу брат, - Безымянный оттолкнул его.

***

Свет Габриэля растворился в Свете Создателя.

«Отец, ты знаешь, что я совершил зло сегодня. Когда-нибудь я отвечу за него. Я не прошу у тебя прощения, зная, что ты уже простил. Но я не простил сам себя.

Тварь Тьмы или создание Света – если они живые, то страдают, и я не хочу быть причиной их страданий, несмотря ни на что. Зло рождает зло, Отец. Ангел Света не должен творить Зло.

Об одном только прошу: вразуми Михаэля.

Я не хочу, чтобы он стал подобием Люцифера.

Не хочу».

***

Закрывшись в своей келье, занавесив окна тяжёлыми плотными шторами, Михаэль сидел на полу, в полумраке. Его ладонь сжимала рукоять гибкой стальной плети с шипами.

Спина Хеля была сплошь покрыта рваными ранами и кровоподтёками. Ангел тяжело дышал, вздрагивал мелко; волосы тяжёлыми влажными прядями свисали с его лба, облепили лицо, шею, плечи. Он полностью открылся плотской боли, снизив порог до самого предела. Рука тяжело поднялась, и ангел вновь с оттягом хлестнул себя плетью, едва вздрогнул. Ни единого стона, ни звука не сорвалось с его плотно сжатых губ. Его глаза смотрели в полумрак комнаты, и чем сильнее были удары, чем глубже врезалась плеть в спину, тем ярче проступала синева в его глазах.

Время тянулось долго, так бесконечно долго.

Ведь солнце в Гайа никогда не заходит.


	13. Эрос и Танатос

В открытый низкий проём дома тянуло духотой ночи, однако каменные стены хранили прохладу, спасая от южной жары. Этот город, Шигор, был на удивление цивилизованным - каменные дома, большие площади, даже водопровод и канализация, и он был нашим. Я надеялся удержать его во что бы ни стало. Здесь я пополню свою армию, здесь будет моя временная столица, после того, как нас вынудили оставить Содом, а Гоморру я запалил сам, по принципу «не доставайся врагу» - достаточно было поджечь близлежащее нефтяное месторождение. Жаль, что там сгорели многие подчинявшиеся мне суккубы, но это не слишком тревожило мою совесть. На то были свои причины. Я не хотел делить Элессу ни с кем, тем более, с женщинами-демонами, положившими на него свой похотливый глаз. И не моя вина в том, что они не смогли выбраться из объятой пламенем Гоморры.

Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы обнести Шигор высокой прочной стеной, которая с моей помощью возвелась куда быстрее и надёжнее, чем если бы это делали люди, до сих пор не ведавшие о подобных сооружениях. Город стал укреплённым фортом.

Я валялся на высоком ложе, и думал - сколько продлится эта передышка? И знал, что недолго. Что мне нужно торопиться, если я хочу выиграть время у братьев. Но делать воинов, противостоящих ангелам и светлым демонам, из людей, даже с помощью того, что они считали магией - занятие крайне неэффективное, они всё равно все погибнут. А дэмайну здесь так мало... Порой я жалел о сгоревших суккубшах. Демоны, хоть и женского пола, в любом случае сильнее людей обоих полов. И мне сейчас так не хватало их силы. Я лежал и прикидывал так и этак, рисуя в голове схемы, ругая себя за то, что подчинился чувствам и не помог спастись, сейчас бы пустил демониц в бой... От таких мыслей мне стало тошно, и я перестал думать о том, что было бы, если бы...

В проём скользнула тень. Я уловил пряный запах желания, от которого закружилась голова, и Элесса лёг рядом, прижался ко мне всем телом, горячим и сильным. Его член лежал у меня на животе, я ощущал, как он твердеет, наливается кровью и жаром вожделения, но сам Эле не шевелился и молчал. Я тоже не произнёс ни слова, только гладил своего любовника по спине, чувствуя, как он едва вздрагивает от моих прикосновений. Мои пальцы опустились ниже и заскользили по упругим ягодицам, забрались в расщелину, тронули твёрдое колечко мышц, которое сразу сжалось. Эле издал тихий стон. Я коснулся основания его члена сзади, и Эле часто задышал. Его член подрагивал и пульсировал на моём животе. Я осторожно гладил нежную мошонку, чувствуя, что возбуждаюсь сам, и Эле прижался ко мне ещё сильнее. Я посмотрел на его лицо: длинные ресницы отбрасывали тени на смуглые скулы; парень, зажмурившись от наслаждения, кусал губы, сдерживая себя. Моя ладонь нежно сдавила его яички и тут же расслабилась. Эле охнул.

\- Эксайлез...

Его пальцы поглаживали мой сосок, и истома растекалась по моему телу. Я с силой провёл ладонью по его спине и снова стал ласкать между ягодиц, дразнил его плоть внутри, гладил корень члена, теребил мошонку... Он невольно качнул бёдрами, так, будто хотел войти в меня. Я почувствовал, как тело Элессы напряглось, мышцы стали каменными, словно этот дом, и тут же расслабились. По моей коже потекла тёплая вязкая жидкость. В следующую секунду Эле вскочил и сел рядом со мной.

\- Ох, Эксайлез, прости... Я не сдержался...

Он виновато смотрел на меня.

\- Разве я просил тебя сдерживаться?

\- Нет, но... Но я должен был. Сдержаться.

\- Не забивай голову ерундой.

Я собрал его семя со своего живота и медленно облизал пальцы.

\- Что ты делаешь, Рафаэль? 

\- Ты вкусный, - сказал я, улыбнувшись, но моё создание всё так же недоуменно на меня взирало. Я вздохнул. - Запомни, Эле, в постели мы равны, и вообще... Ты не мой наложник. Сколько мне повторять?

\- Прости, Рафаэль... Но я не чувствую себя тем, кого может ублажать такой, как ты.

\- А кто я?

Он мечтательно улыбнулся.

\- Ты прекрасный ангел. А я... всего лишь полукровка.

Я фыркнул, потянулся.

\- Все были бы такими полукровками. К тому же, я давно не ангел, а Создатель знает кто.

Привлёк его к себе. Навалился сверху и сказал, глядя в серые, как осенняя небесная хмарь, глаза.

\- Не майся дурью, Эле. Сегодня сверху я, а завтра ты. Вот и вся наша диспозиция.

Он провёл пальцами по моему лицу, тронул мои губы. Его улыбка сделалась грустной.

\- Мне отчего-то тревожно, Эксайлез...

Я напрягся.

\- У тебя было предвидение?

Мне так хотелось, чтобы у него окончательно вызрели пророческие способности. Но сейчас мне не терпелось заняться с ним любовью, однако, следует _сдержаться_ и послушать.

\- Не знаю, что это такое, Эксайлез. Но мне кажется, скоро всё изменится... наша диспозиция... Поэтому возьми меня, ma ainoo. И не забивай голову ерундой.

Он подмигнул мне, и я впился в его губы, утратив всякую способность мыслить.

Через три дня наш форт осадили братья. Я опоздал. Их силы настолько превышали мои, что битва превратилась в мясорубку, где была уничтожена значительная часть моей армии. Они втянули в войну почти всех младших. Элесса оказался в самой гуще сражения, и бился так, что погибло несколько младших ainoo. Эльмайну оказался сильнее ангелов, но откуда было знать, что это всего лишь хитрый ход Михаэля, чтобы заманить Эле в ловушку?

Со стен пока устоявшего форта я смотрел, как среди напоённого кровью поля битвы, ангелы по очереди насилуют моё создание, распяв его на земле. Я слышал его отчаянные мысли и просьбы о том, чтобы я убил его. Но мне хотелось убить себя. «Жизнь лучше смерти, - шептал я ему мыслями и своим Светом, - жизнь лучше смерти, Элесса. Перетерпи это, мой мальчик. Просто переживи. Я знаю, что это, и я пережил насилие. Прошу тебя». Но он, сражённый болью и унижением, не слышал меня. Его сознание застилал вязкий багровый туман безумия.

\- Сдавайся, брат! - повторил в который раз Габриэль. - И мы оставим твоего голема в покое.

Его голос был весел, но в разуме царили злость и отвращение к тому, во что он ввязался, благодаря Хелю. Тогда брат не знал, что Михаэль отступит от него в самый разгар войны, совершив со мной сделку. Всё это было неизвестно. В тот момент я просто стоял и смотрел, стиснув зубы и беспомощно сжав кулаки, зная, что никогда не прощу этого братьям, и все они рано или поздно ответят за свой поступок. И Габриэль ответит первым. Ни одно злое дело не укроется перед лицом Создателя, и, не будь я его Тенью, я накажу зло, причинённое светлыми ainoo моему созданию. Созданию, которое они даже за живого не признавали.

И тогда же я подумал, что и я не избежал косвенного наказания, позволив сгореть в огне суккубам, не попытавшись их спасти, и навлёк на свою голову их проклятья. Теперь за моё зло вынужден отвечать тот, кого я люблю больше всего. Ибо это лучшее наказание - страдать, когда страдает твой любимый.

...Я несколько дней искал его истерзанное тело, где-то выброшенное братьями, ощущая лишь, что Элесса всё ещё жив. Пока не услышал в мыслях слабый зов. Он шёл ко мне, покачиваясь от слабости, ветер шевелил неровно отрезанные космы, ставшие рыжими от крови. Эле упал мне на руки, и я крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Разве я нужен тебе такой?.. - сказал он, пытаясь отстраниться, и потерял сознание.

Ты нужен мне любым, мой мальчик, сказал я ему мысленно. И когда-нибудь ты поймёшь это. Ведь насилие делает грязным не того, кого насилуют, а того, **кто** насилует. И это ты тоже когда-нибудь поймёшь. А я буду терпеливо ждать.


	14. За всё надо платить

Я спрятался от мира в бадье с горячей водой. Нырнул с головой в мылкую от щелока жидкость. Сразу навалилась давящая тишина.

После изматывающего боя, после всех этих, брошенных украдкой, мыслей, желаний и взглядов я думал… я надеялся…

Я хотел получить немного ласки.

Укушенный загривок ныл, задницу щипало.

Получил свою ласку, Эле? Наслаждайся!

Я всегда получал от Эксайлеза лишь то, чего заслуживал. Не больше, но и не меньше. И потому гордился каждой его похвалой, даже самой скупой. Но это… Неужели болезненная, странная, унизительная ласка – то, чего я достоин?

Что во мне не так, мой принц? Чем я плох для тебя? Беспородностью? Неопытностью? Внешностью?

Я вынырнул глотнуть воздуха, убрал со лба длинные волосы.

Может, тебе это мешает, Эксайлез? Косы, с которыми я похож на девчонку?

Вырастив и заострив один коготь, я собрал свою белую гриву и приготовился срезать её единым махом.

«Стой, дурак! – ворвался в сознание властный голос. – Не смей!»

Я опустил руки.

\- Почему ты хотел их отрезать? – спросил мой принц уже вслух.

\- Бабское оружие! – вскинул я подбородок. – Вечно его надо мыть после драки!

\- Какой же ты ещё мальчишка, – усмехнулся ангел, залезая в бадью. При виде его безупречного тела, будто наполненного светом, и пластичных движений у меня остановилось дыхание. А он запросто сел рядом, прижался плечом и бедром:

\- Я пришёл просить у тебя прощения.

Я вздрогнул. Прощения? У меня?!

\- Мой принц…

Он наклонился ко мне, его губы мягко коснулись моих – и вся моя гордость, вся злость на него, вся моя решимость противостоять ему – растаяли и утекли куда-то. Годы спустя я корил себя за это: прояви я в тот момент характер, поведи себя чуть жёстче – и всё могло бы быть по-другому. Намного лучше.

Или наоборот – намного хуже.

Эксайлез ласкал меня ртом и руками, и я растекался под его пальцами, как свечной воск. Вспомнил о нём, коснулся его члена – и стал подражать его движениям. Вскоре по горячей воде поплыли два белесых пятна.

Я вздохнул и положил голову ему на грудь.

\- Мальчик мой, – прошептал Рафаэль, – сможешь ли ты простить меня?

\- Я уже простил, Эксайлез. За всё, что было… – я потёрся своим бедром о его, – и за всё, что будет.

Он тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ты ведь не знаешь, что тебя ждёт.

\- Нет… но догадываюсь.

Рафаэль усмехнулся и снова поцеловал меня – жадно и яростно, терзая языком рот. Я отвечал ему, стараясь не уступать.

Оторвавшись, наконец, друг от друга, мы выбрались из бадьи и устроились на кровати, где любили друг друга – именно любили! – нежно и трепетно, как равные, думая каждый о своём любовнике больше, чем о себе самом.

А потом наша жизнь стала наполняться такими моментами всё чаще, то по-солдатски короткими, жадными и грубыми, то изматывающе томными в затишье. Пока не случилось то, чего я ожидал… и чего хотел меньше всего на свете.

Меня взяли в плен. Заманили и окружили, пожертвовав двумя братьями Рафаэля. Это лишь увеличило мою ценность как трофея. Превратило постельную игрушку Эксайлеза в их кровного врага. Так что поступили со мной соответственно.

Отодрали на глазах у всех, – и у своих, и у наших, – держа за те самые косы, которые я чуть было не срезал. Сначала Габриэль, потом остальные выжившие, в порядке старшинства.

Я чувствовал, как Эксайлез смотрит на всё это со стен форта, и мысленно умолял его снять с меня заклятия. Язык давно уже был откушен, кровь хлестала ручьём, но магия прочно удерживала меня в этой жизни.

\- Соглашайся на наше предложение, братец! – рык Габриэля доносился до меня будто сквозь толщу воды. – А то мы опустим твою шлюшку по второму кругу.

Сердце гулко заколотилось при слове «шлюшка» и я не расслышал ответа Эксайлеза. Похоже, он послал брата подальше, потому что в мой бок вонзился металл. «Кошка» с зазубренными пальцами уцепила меня за рёбра – и любимого кошака Рафаэля подвесили раскачиваться на ветру, словно маятник.

И только после этого я потерял сознание.

Очнулся я в глубокой темноте, от страшного холода, лёжа на твёрдой, как камень, земле. Истерзанное тело ныло, лёгкие с хрипом тёрлись о развороченную грудную клетку. Заклинания Эксайлеза спасли мне жизнь – но какой в этом прок? Сможет ли он прикоснуться ко мне – теперь, после всех этих… не вспомнив, что он видел?

Я закусил губу. Душа болела сильнее, чем тело. Но хуже всего было то, что я не слышал Рафаэля в своих мыслях, и не знал даже, жив он или нет.

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, я побрёл, не выбирая направления. Всюду царила одинаковая темнота. 

Время потеряло смысл.

Понятия не имею, сколько я так брёл.

Однажды мне под ноги попался обломок клинка – и я, уродуя пальцы, отпилил под корень длинные косы и срезал пряди, что лезли в глаза. Всё, больше никаких длинных волос. Никогда.

Вскоре после этого я учуял запах.

Его запах…

Он стал моей путеводной звездой. Я оступался, падал на четвереньки – но продолжал двигаться, хотя бы ползком.

И вот наконец я увидел Рафаэля.

Он крыл отборным матом великанов. Вид у них был растерянный, как у собак, ищущих и не могущих найти.

Я позвал его – мысленно, потому что ни язык, ни гортань ещё не восстановились – и он посмотрел в мою сторону. Я чувствовал его удивление, его замешательство, его радость…

И думал: а нужно ли было его окликать? Неужели я буду ему нужен… такой?


	15. Чёрная кровь Земли

Старик сидел в пыли у ворот города. Вечерело, и первые звёзды уже загорались на индиговом полотнище небес. В воздухе едва ощущался горьковатый запах гари, и старик морщился недовольно.

К воротам неспешно приближались двое странников. Были они одеты в простые длинные туники изо льна, такие белоснежные, что слепило глаза даже в вечерних сумерках. Волосы их, как и лица, были скрыты под широкими покрывалами, чьи кисти трепал лёгкий ветер. Кожаную обувь не тронули грязь и дорожная пыль, будто странники не провели много времени в пути, а летели по небу.

Завидев сидящего человека, они направились к нему. Старик замер в восхищении, когда один из странников сбросил покрывало на плечи – его волосы были как солнце, заставляя жмуриться. Второй путник предпочёл остаться скрытым.

Лицо ангела – а в том, что это были ангелы, старик уже не сомневался – было по-юношески безусым и безбородым, но почему-то именно это отличие от всех нормальных людей внушало уважение. 

Они были не такие, как люди. И при желании могли стереть любого с лица земли. Ведь только ангелы могут видеть Бога и беседовать с Ним, и никто не смеет перечить им. Старик знал об этом по рассказам своего дяди, который только и делал, что вёл какие-то дела с ангелами, пока не отправился на небеса сам.

\- Приветствую тебя, Лот-праведник, - сказал золотоволосый, улыбаясь. – Не нас ли ты ждёшь?

Старик бухнулся на колени.

\- Бог послал мне своих вестников. Чем может служить раб ваш, господа мои?

\- Нам нужно в город, - сказал второй ангел, и его властный голос заставил старика задрожать. – Ни один человек не должен узнать, кто мы.

\- Мы могли бы переночевать и на улице… - начал было золотоволосый.

Старик замахал руками, не дав договорить, непочтительно перебивая.

\- Зайдите в дом раба вашего, господа мои. Он скромен, но у меня вы можете укрыться и отдохнуть.

\- Спасибо, - вновь улыбнулся ангел. – Меня зовут Габриэль, а его Михаэль. – Он кивнул на своего спутника и вновь набросил на себя покрывало.

\- А меня Лот, - сказал старик, совсем забыв от страха и восторга, что ангелы называли его имя.

\- Мы знаем, - проговорил Михаэль, и Лот вновь ощутил, как от этого голоса у него всё внутри переворачивается. – Ещё мы знаем, что ты праведник, один-единственный в этом городе, кто соблюдает законы своей веры и не грешит.

\- Это так, мой господин, - смиренно, но с достоинством ответил Лот.

Сгорбившись, старик вёл необычных странников в свой дом на окраине города. Ангелы шли следом, немного отстав, и переговаривались меж собою мысленно.

\- А я думаю, что праведность состоит в соблюдении законов своей души, - сказал брату Габриэль.

\- Душа может испортиться грехом, и только соблюдение законов веры поможет ей от этого избавиться.

\- Не всегда, брат мой, не всегда.

Михаэль скептически хмыкнул. Лот поманил их рукой, не дав окончить философский диспут.

\- Проходите, господа мои, - он снова склонился до земли.

Ангелы вошли, осматриваясь. Жилище было не столь скромное, как говорил старик, у него явно водились деньги. Просторная комната, устланная тюфяками и подушками, обтянутыми цветными ханаанейскими тканями, у стены стоит низкий, почти до пола, стол. Ход на женскую половину дома закрыт плотной пёстрой занавесью. Михаэль подошёл к окну, заглянул в него – оно выходило во двор с раскидистой смоквой. Потом осмотрел низенький балкон, что выходил на улицу. Вечерняя улица в Шеваиме будто вымерла, все давно улеглись спать. Михаэль украдкой вздохнул облегчённо.

\- Устраивайтесь, господа мои, отдохните, - старик указал на тюфяки. – Сейчас приготовлю что-нибудь поесть.

Он не знал, едят ангелы или нет, дядя об этом не рассказывал, но законов гостеприимства никто не отменял.

Гости сбросили с себя покрывала, оставшись в одних туниках, и расположились на подушках. Второй ангел был не менее странен и прекрасен, чем первый. Но волосы его были черны; и такие же глаза, тёмные, как ночь, отливающие густой синевой; кожа чуть смуглая, но намного белее, чем у большинства жителей Шеваима, загорелых почти до черноты. Когда Лот посмотрел Михаэлю в глаза, то снова содрогнулся. «Этот точно может стереть в пыль, - благоговейно подумал старик. – Надо делать так, как они скажут. Их устами говорит мой Бог».

Цветная занавесь колыхнулась, и оттуда вынырнула девушка лет четырнадцати.

\- Отец! – звонко позвала она и тут же замерла, увидев гостей. Взгляд её светлых карих глаз вперился в Михаэля, и она негромко ойкнула. Сбросила с себя оцепенение и попыталась скрыться на женской половине, но отец удержал её, схватив за руку.

\- Где твоё воспитание? – Лот аж покраснел от раздражения. – Поклонись высоким гостям.

Дрожа от страха и ещё от какого-то неведомого ей доселе чувства, Сарра низко поклонилась. 

Как и все девушки, она пока ходила с непокрытой головой, и длинные вьющиеся волосы коснулись пола. Была она рыжеволосой, с белой, будто мраморной кожей, на носу едва выступали золотистые веснушки, которые не портили девушку, а лишь добавляли очарования. Лот знал, что его дочь красива, и намеревался отдать замуж за одного из успешных людей его маленькой общины. Пусть этот человек не столь праведен, зато дочь не будет ни в чём нуждаться.

\- Тебя зовут Сарра, – мягко произнёс Михаэль, улыбнувшись ей.

\- Да, мой господин, но откуда вы…

\- Не спрашивай, - зашипел на неё Лот. – Теперь ступай к себе.

Михаэль поднял руку.

\- Дщерь твоя, Лот, может украсить любой дом. Пусть останется с нами.

«О, мой Бог, только не это», взмолился про себя старик, но перечить не решился.

Сарра села рядом с Михаэлем, но далеко отодвинувшись, потупила взгляд. Сердце её часто билось, и девушка никак не могла его унять.

\- Сейчас приготовлю ужин, - сказал Лот. Сарра вскочила:

\- Я сделаю, отец.

\- Оставайся с гостями. Для меня честь угостить столь высоких господ.

Лот вышел на улицу, где стояла печь, прислонился спиной к стене, вытер со лба пот. Его не оставляло беспокойство, он чувствовал, что приход ангелов не грозит ничем хорошим. Но, памятуя рассказы дяди, ничего с этим поделать не мог, мог только слушать их приказы и угождать им. Он помолился своему Богу и приступил к делу.

Михаэль, облокотившись на подушки, вертел в руках пиалу с вином, которое успел выставить перед ними старик. Вино было кислым. Ангел вздохнул и поставил пиалу обратно.

\- Твоя мать родом из Содома? – спросил он у девушки.

Габриэль вскинулся и перевёл взгляд с брата на Сарру.

\- Да, мой господин, - её золотистые ресницы были опущены.

\- Посмотри на меня, моя девочка, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, - сказал ангел.

Сарра подняла на него глаза и снова залилась румянцем, даже уши загорелись. Михаэль улыбнулся ей, что немало удивило Габриэля – Хель в последнее время очень редко улыбался, особенно так тепло и приветливо. Особенно людям.

\- А что с ней сталось? – продолжил он расспросы.

\- Она умерла от лихорадки.

\- Что за лихорадка?

В глазах Сарры появилась печаль. Видно, она до сих пор тосковала по умершей матери.

\- Четырёхдневная лихорадка, мой господин. Мама… моя мама стала сухой и горячей, высохла, как дерево, и кожа её была очень солёной. Мы хотели вывезти её из Содома в Шеваим к лекарю, который, говорят, изгоняет любую хворь, но мама умерла по дороге.

Сарра всхлипнула. Рассказывая о матери, она немного расслабилась. Михаэль протянул руку и погладил её волосы, Сарра инстинктивно прижалась к его тёплой ладони и тут же отпрянула.

\- Содома больше нет, - подал голос Габриэль, и Михаэль покосился на него.

Девушка встрепенулась. Нет больше города, который был для неё родным, пусть и очень давно? Нет больше её друзей по играм? Хаима, Дины, Мириам… Как же так?

\- Содом и Гоморра сгорели, потому что жители их были грешны.

Грешны? Чем?

\- Много чем, - задумчиво ответил на её мысленный вопрос Михаэль. Девчонке не обязательно знать, что города сгорели, потому что их греховные жители пошли за падшим ангелом. И поплатились. Нужно было выбирать правильную сторону.

Сарра вздохнула и снова потупилась, тонкие пальцы теребили ткань верхнего платья.

\- Прошу меня простить, господа мои, но я всё-таки помогу отцу, - она поднялась, поклонилась и вышла из дома.

Ангелы остались наедине.

\- Понравилась девчонка? – спросил Габриэль, пробуя на вкус вино.

\- Понравился её Свет. Она очень добрая и отзывчивая.

\- А её материя?

\- …и красивая, - закончил Михаэль, глядя на брата с улыбкой. – Ведь ты не возражаешь?

\- Не возражаю, - Габриэль поболтал вино в пиале. – Хорошая девочка. И она не должна пострадать.

\- Мы об этом позаботимся, брат. А пока нужно думать, как быть дальше. - На время они замолчали. – Шеваим принадлежит людям и демонам Люцифера, Габриэль, и мы тут нежелательные гости. Мы могли бы взять город силой…

\- Нет, - взгляд Габи стал суровым. – Пока его жители не выступают против нас войной, мы оставим их в покое. Я не хочу, чтобы пострадали люди.

\- Большинство живущих тут – демоны. И я не вижу смысла тянуть с захватом города. Рано или поздно он будет нашим.

\- Если Люцифер не подожжёт его раньше, - усмехнулся Габриэль. – Но пусть это делает он, падший, а не мы – ангелы Света. Мы не убиваем мирное население.

\- … которые демоны Люцифера, - упрямо возразил Михаэль.

\- Сначала решим вопрос с людьми.

\- Сначала решим вопрос с веществом.

Габриэль кивнул.

\- Местные называют его «напатум». Оно очень хорошо горит, и именно напатум поджёг Люцифер в Гоморре. Вон как полыхнуло.

\- Уриэль попросил принести не меньше заданной дозы для исследования. Как будем добывать его, Габи? Промыслом владеет не кто-нибудь, а община демонов.

Ангел почесал в затылке.

\- Прикинемся иноземными купцами?

\- Из тебя, Габриэль, купец, как из меня храмовая проститутка.

\- У тебя есть идея получше?

\- Взять город с боем.

Взгляды братьев пересеклись, и Михаэль вздохнул.

\- Мне не нравится это, Габриэль. Но, похоже, выбора у нас нет. Именно здесь вещество, скорее всего, выходит на поверхность из недр земли, и именно этот город во власти приспешников Люцифера.

Ночевали в доме Лота. Ангелы обсуждали свои планы уже мысленно. Старик ворочался с боку на бок – чем дальше, тем сильнее поедал его страх. Сарра вздыхала в своей постели, вспоминая Михаэля, его ласковую улыбку, тёплую руку на затылке. Ни один мужчина не мог сравниться с ним, тем более, этот мерзкий хлыщ, которому просватал её отец.

«Кто они?» - спросила она отца, помогая готовить хлеб.

«Ангелы», - ответил он, и руки его предательски задрожали, выдавая волнение.

Ангелы… Разве нужна она тому, кто видит её Бога и говорит с Ним? Сарра вновь вздохнула и удобнее устроилась на узком ложе, натянула одеяло до подбородка. Её мысли зашли неподобающе далеко. Попыталась уснуть, но сон не шёл. Образ черноволосого ангела не выходил у неё из головы. Так и встретила она первые лучи солнца, не сомкнув глаз.

Наутро Михаэль надел пёстрые купеческие одежды, что нашлись в доме у Лота, замотал лицо до глаз в покрывало и отправился на промысел. Габриэль остался дома. Он сидел, закрыв глаза, следя за передвижениями брата по нити его Света. Вот он останавливается в местной лавке. Вот говорит с великаном о напатуме, обещая за вещество любые деньги. Демон щерится в приветливой улыбке, но он насторожен, он говорит, что товара нет, пусть уважаемый купец приходит завтра.

Война всех научила осторожничать с незнакомцами.

Габриэлю уже кажется, что его идея на самом деле хуже некуда. Но он так не хочет смертоубийства, достаточно было его в последнее время.

Михаэль возвратился ни с чем. Раздражённый, отвернулся от брата, уставился в окно на смокву.

\- Нам надо убираться, Габриэль, - бросил он. – Вещество подождёт, а эта тварь что-то заподозрила.

Габриэль тяжело вздохнул. Уриэль сказал, что вещество может переломить ход войны, если армия Люцифера правильно его использует, и ангелы Света должны добраться до него первыми.

\- Ты прав, брат. Потом. К тому же, мы подвергаем опасности Лота и Сарру.

\- Я брошу портал до Гайа, и мы просто исчезнем, - Михаэль замолчал, прислушиваясь. – Габи, что там за шум?

На улице кричали, возмущённо, громко выкрикивая имя старика. Тут же в комнату выбежал Лот, обеспокоено глянул на замерших ангелов и вышел на балкон.

Глава общины демонов, великан Олх, головой доставал до балкона и мог бы запросто снять оттуда Лота. За его спиной теснились демоны и люди – большей частью эти омерзительные ханаанеяне, что могли спать с мужчинами, как с женщинами, и считали это добродетелью, потому что так желали их боги.

Лоту стало страшно. Он был в этом городе чужаком, его община была столь мала, что не могла противиться власти демонов и ханаанеев, не могла защитить его с дочерью. Только деньги Лота давали ему возможность дышать тут спокойно.

\- Эй, старик! – пророкотал великан. – Говорят, у тебя гости?

Лот сглотнул тягучую слюну. В горле пересохло.

\- Кто говорит? – спросил он тихо.

\- Да весь город уже болтает, - вмешался один ханаанеянин. Олх жестом приказал ему замолчать.

\- Старик, есть предположение, что это шпионы. Идёт война, не забывай. И твой долг, как гражданина Шеваима, выдать их властям. Иначе мы будем вынуждены войти в дом и арестовать тебя. И их, разумеется.

\- Пусть лучше по-хорошему выходят! – закричал тот же ханаанеянин. 

Толпа заволновалась.

\- Отдай нам шпионов, Лот! Отдай ангелов!

Услышав слово «ангелы», старик вздрогнул.

\- Никакие они не ангелы, просто мои родственники, - попытался он образумить толпу.

\- Пусть выйдут! Мы посмотрим на твоих родственничков!

\- Познаем их, - усмехнулся ханаанеянин.

Толпа неистовствовала всё больше. Кое-кто уже напирал на двери, и они трещали.

Михаэль и Габриэль переглянулись.

«Что будем делать?».

«Забираем старика и девчонку, выбираемся через портал».

Лот вскинулся, когда услышал в голове чёткий приказ. Он вернулся в комнату, оставив сограждан буйствовать на улице.

\- Уходим, - сказал Михаэль. – Где Сарра? Да оставь ты эти вещи, старик, если тебе дорога твоя жизнь и жизнь твоей дочери.

Но девушки не оказалось в доме, хотя до сих пор она сидела на женской половине, затихнув, как мышка.

\- Сарра! – отчаянно звал Лот дочь, мечась по дому.

Толпа вдруг взревела.

\- Вот дурёха… - тихо промолвил Габриэль, глаза его расширились от ужаса. Он смотрел сквозь стену и видел, как девушка, тайком выбравшаяся из дома, бесстрашно идёт к толпе.

\- Я здесь! - крикнула она. – Возьмите меня, а их не трогайте. Я ваша. Только не трогайте его… их. 

Ханаанеянин схватил девушку и разорвал платье, обнажив полные белые груди, засмеялся, бросил великанам. Те подняли её, растягивая за ноги в разные стороны, и Сарра заплакала.

Лот завопил и рванулся было к выходу, но Михаэль удержал его.

\- Я выйду, - бросил он.

Михаэль, на ходу обрастая багровыми доспехами и формируя в руке меч, толкнул дверь, зашибив несколько человек.

\- Вам нужен я, - обратился он к толпе, и его голос зазвучал, кажется, в самом дальнем закоулке города. – Оставьте девочку. Ну же!

Но толпа уже вошла во вкус, они швыряли девушку из стороны в сторону, играя ей и раня.

Олх обратился к Михаэлю.

\- Ты сам виноват, ангел. Не надо было сюда являться.

И тут великан закричал, закрыв лицо рукой.

\- Глаза! Мои глаза! Проклятье!

Толпу осветила яркая вспышка, и все, кто был в ней, мгновенно ослепли. Михаэль поднял голову и увидел стоящего на балконе Габриэля в золотых доспехах. У его ног поскуливал Лот.

\- Позаботься о них, - крикнул Хель брату.

\- Михаэль!

\- Не впутывайся в это, Габи. Найди Сарру и останься с ней.

\- Михаэль!

Но ангел его уже не слышал.

Голова Олха слетела первой, покатившись по земле. Ослепшие люди и демоны в панике метались по улице, натыкаясь на меч Михаэля. Ангел не пощадил никого из толпы.

Он не пощадил никого из города Шеваим, последнего оплота Люцифера в этом районе.

Только к вечеру затихли крики умирающих от ангельского меча демонов и людей. Они пытались сопротивляться, но ни один, ни демон, ни тем более человек, не смог противостоять совершенному воину Создателя

Когда Михаэль вернулся в дом, он был весь в крови, даже волосы слиплись в тяжёлые сосульки. Не глядя на брата, он прошёл к лежащей без сознания Сарре.

\- Как она?

\- Лучше. Я заживил её раны. Брат…

Михаэль поднял руку, и Габриэль умолк. Только сейчас он увидел, что брат прижимает к груди глиняный горшок, запечатанный сверху.

\- Напатум, - сказал Михаэль. – Чёрная кровь Земли. Пр _о_ клятая, - ангел нехорошо усмехнулся. – А человеческая кровь будет литься из-за неё постоянно, особенно здесь, ибо это место проклято и ангелами, и демонами… Где я могу умыться, старик? – обратился он к Лоту, который съёжился в углу, обняв плечи руками.

\- Т…там… есть бадья… во дворе…

Ангел кивнул и вышел.

\- Посиди с дочерью, - Габи кинулся вслед за братом.

Михаэль забрался с головой в воду, и она окрасилась багрянцем. Почувствовав присутствие брата, он вынырнул. Волосы облепили его лицо.

\- Пришёл меня стыдить?

Габриэль покачал головой.

\- Твой Свет тебе всё скажет сам.

Лицо Михаэля сделалось суровым.

\- Мой Свет говорит мне, что я должен быть безжалостен к созданиям Тьмы.

\- И к детям? Там же были дети…

\- Я не трогал детей и женщин, лишь тех, кто вышел с оружием против меня. А вышли почти все. Люди и демоны столь глупы и горделивы, что решили: могут выстоять. Они поплатились за свои глупость и тщеславие, а, главное, за то, что последовали за Падшим, таким же глупцом и гордецом. - Он снова нырнул в воду, не желая больше разговаривать.

Через час они уже были в Шигоре, городе, занятом ангелами Света, но покинутом ими позже. Оставшиеся в живых бежали из Шеваима, куда глаза глядят, подальше от гнева ангелов, но не остались впоследствии без надзора. 

Михаэль нёс девушку на руках. Габриэль шёл за ним, старик, причитая, семенил следом. Ночевали в уцелевшем после войны доме. Михаэль не желал оставлять Сарру, пока она не оправится.

\- Что случилось? – спросила девушка наутро. – Где мы?

\- В Шигоре, - ответил Габриэль. – Шеваима больше нет.

\- Как Содома и Гоморры? – прошептала Сарра в ужасе. – Бог наказал и Шеваим?

Ангел кивнул.

«Если бы не ты, влюблённая дурочка, всё могло быть иначе», - подумал он с горечью, но вслух ничего не сказал.

\- Вы останетесь жить здесь, мы будем присматривать за вами, - сообщил Лоту Михаэль.

\- Одни? В пустом городе?

\- Да, - ангел похлопал старика по плечу. – Не огорчайся. Это лучшее, что может случиться с праведниками – жить в одиночестве лишь под надзором Бога.

Потом Михаэль подошёл к Сарре. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, и ангел провёл пальцами по её щеке, по нежной белой коже, пахнущей молоком и мёдом.

\- Оставьте нас, - бросил он Габриэлю и Лоту.

Габриэль усмехнулся и вышел вон. Лот, сгорбившись, следом. Он, как и полагает праведнику, уже смирился с происходящим и полностью вручил судьбу свою и дочери в руки Божьих созданий. Лот потерял всё, зато заручился поддержкой ангелов. Не повод ли к радости?

Полуденное солнце немилосердно пекло. Габриэль устроился в тени беседки и не заметил, как погрузился в транс. Очнулся от того, что его встряхнули за плечо.

\- Хватит дрыхнуть, - сказал Михаэль. – Пора домой.

Он довольно улыбался и даже казался счастливым. Габриэль хмыкнул.

\- Неужели так хороша?

Михаэль, не ответив, расправил белоснежные крылья и поднялся в воздух. Габриэль взлетел за ним.

\- Зачать от отца – не лучший выход, - наконец произнёс он. – Это портит породу.

\- О, да! Зато зачать от ангела, это как выиграть в лотерею. Что ты задумал, Михаэль?

\- Их назовут моавитяне, - рассмеялся он и открыл портал в Гайа, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. – А проклятую чёрную кровь мы надолго придержим, брат. Иначе они перебьют друг друга раньше, чем мы думаем. Мы должны беречь людей от их собственных страстей.

И вот с этим Габриэль был более чем согласен.


	16. Мирный договор

\- Доброе утро, Рафаэль, – прошептал я скользнувшей мимо тени.

\- Какое оно, в жопу, доброе? – плеск воды заглушил остальные ругательства. Я молча подал Эксайлезу полотенце, и отвел глаза в сторону – до сих пор не мог спокойно видеть, как он двигается. Грациозно, со скрытой мощью и ловкостью дикого зверя. – Братцы мочат нас по всем фронтам, хоть мы и держимся изо всех сил… – он бросил полотенце обратно. – Отвернись уж совсем, Эле, не могу видеть, как ты взглядом в стены упираешься.

Я послушно отвернулся.

\- Эй, я пошутил. Не надо понимать все так буквально.

\- Хорошо. Где я нужен сегодня?

\- Сегодня… – он потер пальцами подбородок. – Сегодня ты нужен везде. Генеральное сражение, мать его… И рядом ты мне тоже нужен. Тебе понадобится Свет, чтобы выдержать такую нагрузку. Подойди.

Я послушно шагнул вперед, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь. Всего лишь одно долгое прикосновение. Большего я не мог позволить ни себе, ни ему. Себе – потому что недостоин, ему… Мой Эксайлез не может и не должен подбирать то, с чем поигрались его братья. Он достоин только самого лучшего.

Сильная рука опустилась на мою голову. Всё окружающее будто задымилось, потеряло ясные очертания. Тело наполнилось энергией и силой, запело, задрожало в ожидании боя.

\- Элесса… Eleshshah… Shshah…

Я вздрогнул, поднял голову. В крови закипало бешеное желание крушить, жечь, бить, убивать – как всегда, когда я слышал свое имя полностью, да еще так произнесенное. Тело изменилось само по себе. Вытянулись широкие кожистые крылья, ощетинились когтями и пилами, кожа загрубела, покрылась чешуёй, руки и ноги стали когтистыми лапами, изменилась форма черепа, строение челюстей и горла – я уже не мог говорить. Химера, боевая машина, могла лишь громко думать.

\- Shshah… мой мальчик… – длинные пальцы коснулись того, что было лицом. Я мотнул головой, и пальцы соскользнули. – Возвращайся живым.

«Aie, Exaileh’z».

Рафаэль вздохнул.

\- И невредимым тоже.

Я послушно взмыл в воздух. Солнце еще пряталось за горизонтом, горы, река и широкая долина плыли в предрассветном тумане. Частью сознания я чувствовал нашу армию, расположившуюся в естественных укреплениях. Ещё часть позволяла мне ощущать противника. Я поднялся выше, туда, где уже светило солнце.

И лишь тогда _заметил_.

Наверняка братья Рафаэля применили свою магию, чтобы скрыть от нас такое огромное воинство. Десятки, сотни тысяч существ, закованных в броню, прекрасно вооруженных. Первые фаланги уже стояли лагерем, а последние еще находились на марше – вот какова была численность их армии. Я летел высоко над жирной серой змеёй, заполнившей долину, чувствовал защитную _вуаль_. Если ее не разрушить, нашим придется несладко.

«Эксайлез…».

«Что, Shshah?».

«Они уже здесь… Я вижу их… Хочу напасть…».

«Их много?».

«По тысяче на каждого из нас, если не больше».

Долгий миг я чувствовал, как напряженно размышляет мой принц, перебирая вероятности. Стоит ли вводить меня в бой уже сейчас? К каким последствиям это приведёт? Как повлияет на будущее?

«Нападай, Shshah».

Я сложил крылья и устремился вниз. Мой крик – вой-шипение-клёкот – прокатился над долиной. В шок от него впали даже те, кто крепок духом. Тень от моих крыльев росла, укрывая землю, а с ней рос проснувшийся в душах страх. Я пил чужие души, и сила во мне прибывала, била через край, смывая остатки разума.

«Назад, Эле. Ты нужен здесь»

Вновь огласив криком залитую кровью долину, я взмыл под облака. Солнце успело взойти для всех, день начался – а вместе с ним и битва. Я летел туда, откуда пришла мысль Рафаэля, в самую гущу сражения. Сложил крылья, рухнул вниз, успев принять во время падения человеческую форму.

И с ходу снял с его спины великана.

\- Наконец-то! – выдохнул Эксайлез. – Тут жарко. Надо удерживать гребень, пока…

Яркий сполох поглотил его тело без следа.

\- Рафаэль?..

Я ощупал пространство как мог. Безрезультатно. Мой принц исчез, будто его и не было. Вражеская армия осаждала гребень, нашу ключевую позицию. И очень успешно. Если мы и дальше будем тупо цепляться за скалы – нас выбьют отсюда к чёртовой матери.

\- Где Эксайлез? – прогрохотал над плечом капитан великанов.

\- Занят в другом месте. Что тебе надо, Гхол?

\- Приказов. Что делать, Элесса?

Я притянул его к себе за мощное плечо:

\- Видишь вон тот отрог? Ангелы готовят там прорыв, копят силы. Атакуй там сейчас. Но не иди в отрыв, иначе тебя отрежут. И пришли сюда Мыля.

\- Этого щенка?

\- У меня найдётся приказ и для щенка, – я недобро усмехнулся. Подхватил камень и метким броском сшиб парящую над нами птицу-шпиона. – Этих вот… всех, до последней. Передай всем.

\- Ясно, – громыхнул великан и отправился выполнять приказ.

Я закусил губу. Куда ты исчез, Рафаэль? Ты нам нужен. Мы не продержимся долго без твоей магии, без твоих стратегий, чьи тонкости неизвестны даже мне.

Едва слышно захрустели камни: явился Мыль, на удивление тощий инкуб, совсем еще мальчишка. Его не считали опасным противником. Задирой он не был, в драки не лез, на дуэлях не дрался, ну а в бою каждый храбр поневоле. Но самое главное – мальчишка умел держать язык за зубами.

\- Что прикажешь, Элесса? – выдохнул он.

\- Порыскай по окрестностям, – тихо сказал я. – Поищи Эксайлеза.

Инкуб удивлённо вскинул глаза.

\- И не задавай вопросов, – добавил я. – Все они – лишние.

Мыль кивнул и бросился прочь. Конечно, поиском Рафаэля лучше было бы заняться самому, но за мной следили десятки внимательных глаз, и своих и чужих. Чтобы вызвать панику, хватило бы и жалкого намека на то, что с Эксайлезом что-то случилось. А если я на месте – Рафаэль просто отлучился. 

Ненадолго.

Инкуб вернулся через час, когда солнце висело в зените. Я взглянул на его запыленное, потное лицо, увидел черную тоску в глазах.

Ничего.

Куда мог деться Рафаэль?

Пользуясь тем, что войско ангелов, эта мощная боевая машина, вдруг словно в спячку впала, я отлучился с гребня. Зашёл в тень, присосался к фляге с холодной водой. И скорее ощутил, чем услышал возню.

Резко вскочив, я заглянул в узкую трещину в скале, уходящую вертикально вверх и глубоко вниз. Со дна тянуло сыростью. И в угольной темноте копошилось, чертыхаясь, нечто. Встряхнулось, выпрямилось и стало подниматься ко мне, цепляясь за камень гибкими шипами.

Я облегчённо вздохнул. Рафаэль вылез из трещины, отряхнулся и посмотрел на меня:

\- Что здесь творилось без меня, Эле? Всё уже закончилось?

\- Нет, – я торопливо закрыл флягу и отбросил её за спину. – Мы удерживаем гребень, как ты хотел.

\- Хотел… – он снова выругался. – Эле, мы больше не воюем.

\- Как это?

\- Так! – чёрный боевой доспех, часть Рафаэля, исчез, оставив лишь грязь и пот. – Мир!

Я шагнул назад. Выражение лица, похоже, у меня было ещё то – Эксайлез загнул трёхэтажно, поминая всех своих родственников.

\- Чего стоишь? Война закончилась!

Закончилась… Как?

\- Молча! Phatherai… Создатель собрал нас и приказал завершить всё это, – Рафаэль обвёл рукой долину, где ещё продолжалось смертоубийство. – Просто взял и приказал! Как щенкам! А почему ты один? Где все?

\- На рубеже. Ты исчез. Могла начаться паника.

\- И что? – фыркнул Рафаэль. – Ты их остановил бы!

\- Да. Но я не мог командовать и искать тебя одновременно...

Он кивнул.

\- Веди меня к ним. 

Великаны уже не оборонялись, они шли вперёд, и армии ангелов отступали под их напором. Приказ остановиться они просто не восприняли. Решили, что к нам пришёл успех.

И тогда Эксайлез, вновь облачившись в доспех и расправив крылья, _воспарил_ над битвой. На виски едва заметно надавило – ангел _приказывал_ тем, кто шёл за ним, остановиться и прекратить битву. Сложить оружие. Успокоиться.

И всё успокоилось.

Рафаэль опустился на землю и подошёл ко мне:

\- Мясорубка остановлена. Дело за малым – засвидетельствовать это дерьмо, – он снова вобрал доспех в себя и, морщась, отдирал с плеча подсохшую грязь.

\- Ты прямо так и пойдёшь? – тихо спросил я. – Голый? И даже не сполоснёшься?

\- Надо торопиться.

И он пошёл как был – в грязи и запёкшейся крови, с волосами, слипшимися в сосульки, прикрыв наготу простой туникой. На фоне идиллического пейзажа и великолепных, словно с бала явившихся, ангелов он выглядел тем, кем являлся на самом деле.

Сатаной.

Падшим ангелом.

Я следовал за ним тенью, изо всех сил стараясь быть неприметным. Для громилы в два метра ростом это трудновато. Чёрные глаза Михаэля выцепили меня из общей неразберихи, архангел уверенно подошёл к Эксайлезу и тихо прошипел:

\- Что здесь делает _это_?

\- Где? – Рафаэль оглянулся через плечо. – Брат, Элесса – мой телохранитель. И он останется рядом со мной.

\- Но он даже не человек! – Михаэль кричал шёпотом, я впервые услышал, как это бывает. – Какой-то голем!

\- Он – мой телохранитель, – повторил мой принц.

\- Боишься остаться с нами наедине? – усмехнулся ангел.

\- Скажем так: не хочу этого. Кстати, братишка… отчего ты так торопишься? Опасаешься впасть в немилость? – Рафаэль усмехнулся в ответ.

Архангел насупился.

\- Молчи, Тень.

\- Боишься, – твердо кивнул Эксайлез. – Чего именно? Мести?

\- Месть неугодна Отцу, – не слишком уверенно произнес Михаэль.

Усмешка, острая как клинок, промелькнула на губах моего принца:

\- Отцу – да… А его Тени?

Рафаэль вскинул подбородок и медленным шагом пересек луг, где собирались ангелы, чтобы подписать мирный договор. Хотя эту процедуру нельзя было назвать «подписанием». Каждый из ангелов должен был услышать выдвинутые Создателем условия и подтвердить согласие с ними частичкой своего Света. А мой принц еще – получить ту часть Тени, что оставалась пока у Создателя. Это напоминало скорее общую клятву… или молитву. Несколько Младших устанавливали шатер, что-то вроде походного святилища. Михаэль и на них обрушился коршуном, приказал всё убрать – немедленно, ничто не должно скрывать Свет Создателя!

Мы стояли на самой опушке идиллической рощицы. Я напряжённо оглядывал ангелов, стоящих группками, мирно беседующих друг с другом. Я не верил, что всё закончено. Считал, что сейчас удобный момент покончить с врагом. Один верный удар мечом – и Врага не станет.

Михаэль и Габриэль вышли на середину луга, взялись за руки. Краем сознания я ощутил, как они зовут своего брата.

«Приди к нам, Падший…».

Рафаэль вздрогнул.

\- Оставайся здесь, – прошептал он. – Лучше спрячься. Мне ничего не грозит, не бойся. Но если ты попадёшь под Свет…

\- Мне сожжёт все нервы, Эксайлез. Я буду валяться бесчувственным бревном, очень долго. А ты останешься без телохранителя. Я помню.

Он кивнул.

\- Да. Так что поберегись.

\- Aie, Exaileh’z, – я послушно отступил назад, к деревьям. Если меня обожжёт Свет, если я стану негодным, вообще негодным, ни на что – мне уже нельзя будет находиться рядом. Пока я его телохранитель, я могу видеть его, слышать голос и запах. Но если меня заденет Свет, то лишусь и этого.

Рафаэль ушёл, а я остался. Сидел за деревьями, на пригорке, наблюдал за ангелами, прекрасными и смертельно опасными существами – уж я-то знал это не понаслышке.

Внезапно спину обдало холодом.

Портал.

Какую сволочь там принесло?

Младший подошёл почти бесшумно, уселся рядом на траву.

\- Редкое зрелище, правда, зверёныш?

\- Отвали.

Он положил ладонь на мое плечо, сжал немного.

\- А мне показалось – тебе понравилось с нами тогда… Хочешь повторить?

\- Отвали, я сказал, – процедил я сквозь зубы. – Крылатая мразь.

Ангел фыркнул:

\- Такие, как ты, должны радоваться, если ainoo обращают на вас внимание. Это большая честь. Интересно, твоему господину понравилось быть с тобой после нас? Или ты стал слишком широк?

Я размахнулся и ударил его наотмашь. Так, что брызнула кровь из лопнувшей губы. Ангел отскочил, зашипел удивлённо и яростно:

\- Чёртов голем! Как ты смеешь!

\- Отвали от меня, мудак, – холодно сказал я, глядя ему в глаза, – договор еще не подписан, а мой меч всегда при мне.

\- Ты не… – начал он и осёкся. Видимо, понял: и посмею, и смогу. И исчез так же быстро, как появился.

Я опять сел на траву, уставился в центр поляны, где трое старших братьев держали друг друга за руки, произнося на Языке условия договора.

\- … и каждому в удел свой предел… ни один дэмайну больше не смеет выступать от имени Сатаны с оружием в руках… армии Тьмы больше не существует… дэмайну и Сатане остаётся инферно…

Закончив длинную, заковыристую фразу, братья вспыхнули Светом, да так ярко, что по рядам ангелов пронёсся сильный порыв ветра. Громыхнули молнии. С задержкой в доли секунды остальные братья добавили в этот смерч по толике своего Света, и я скорчился за деревом, чтобы не попасть под сжигающий нервы вихрь энергии. Меня обдало холодом… и всё.

Выждав для верности несколько минут, я поднял голову и увидел стоящего рядом Рафаэля. Усталого, грязного, измождённого. Под глазами – круги, скулы заострились, тонкие пальцы нервно барабанят по бедру.

\- Хватит загорать, Элесса. Я хочу к себе.

\- Aie, Exaileh’z.

\- Перестань. Мы уже не на войне, – Рафаэль провесил портал к самой палатке. Внутри уже стояла бадья, над которой поднимались клубы пара. Ванну готовили, чтобы мой принц успел помыться до подписания, но сейчас она еще более кстати.

Эксайлез разделся, забрался в горячую воду, скрылся в ней с головой. Я плеснул в воду щелока, взял мочалку.

\- Уйди, Эле.

\- Что?

\- Что слышал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты мыл меня. Ты не слуга.

\- Aie… да, Люцифер, – я покорно отошел, бросив мочалку в воду. И сидел за пологом палатки некоторое время, слушая плеск воды и ругательства. А когда стало тихо, я зашел внутрь, укрыл его, уже спящего, одеялом и сел в ногах, охранять чуткий сон.

Явились ординарцы, шустро и бесшумно выволокли огромную бадью, не обратив на меня особого внимания. Жужжала мошкара над ухом. Хотелось спать, и я терзал когтями руку – боль помогала рассеяться.

Послышался тихий стон, полувсхлип-полувздох.

\- Нет, Эле… уходи… оставь меня… не делай этого…

\- Рафаэль? – я вскочил с пола, наклонился над ним. Вгляделся в искаженное болью лицо. Болью… Кто посмел? – Рафаэль… я не могу уйти.

\- …приказываю…

\- Эксайлез, – я набрался смелости, коснулся горящей щеки, и понял: Рафаэлю снится кошмар. Первый за всё то время, что я знаю его. – Проснись!

Я с силой встряхнул его несколько раз, а когда понял, что это не помогает – окатил принца холодной водой из умывальника. Он резко вскочил на кровати, выругался, ударил по деревянной ёмкости так, что она разлетелась вдребезги. В сонных глазах еще плескались отголоски кошмара: огонь и боль.

\- Рафаэль…

\- Да?

\- Тебе приснился кошмар. Я не придумал ничего лучшего, кроме как облить тебя холодной водой.

Эксайлез фыркнул:

\- Сидел и охранял мой сон, как всегда?

\- Да. Ты же всегда просишь остаться.

\- Прошу. Надеюсь, что ты не выдержишь и ляжешь рядом.

Я опустил голову.

_«…твоему господину понравилось быть с тобой после нас? Или ты стал слишком широк?»._

\- Нет, Люцифер.

\- Почему? – он обхватил меня за плечи, и я невольно вздрогнул. – Я не буду грубым, мой мальчик, ты ведь знаешь…

Я знал, но выскользнул из его объятий.

\- Отдыхай, Люцифер. У тебя был тяжёлый день.

\- А ты? – он улыбнулся, притягательно и зовуще. – Не хочешь отдохнуть?

\- Я имел в виду – выспаться.

\- Вот как? – усмешка, не холодная и колкая, а дружелюбная. Обещающая всё на свете. – Значит, по-твоему, я должен спать? А ты – охранять мой сон?

\- Да, Люцифер. Я твой телохранитель. А не твоя игрушка.

Мой принц вздрогнул, словно его по лицу ударили.

\- Что ж, если ты так думаешь… – он вытянулся на узкой кровати, а я снова сел в ногах, на полу. Внутри меня ворочалось что-то, скребло душу метровыми когтями. Так хотелось прижаться к нему, забыться в объятиях – ненадолго, хотя бы до утра.

А что будет утром? Сладкая память о ночи не поможет тебе очиститься. Одумайся, Эле. Твой принц достоин самого лучшего, а не того, чем ты стал. Чем тебя сделали. Испорченной, грязной куклой.

_«…это большая честь для таких, как ты…»._

\- Элесса, ты вправду не хочешь спать?

Я вздрогнул, услышав полное имя.

\- Нет.

Рафаэль вздохнул, повернулся на бок и заснул. А я опять вонзил коготь в ладонь. Ни одно надругательство не отберет у меня право защищать его. Пока это будет необходимо.


	17. Исцеление

Раны на моём теле всегда заживали быстро. Вот и развороченные крючьями рёбра срослись, остался только рваный шрам на боку. Мелочь.

Шкура давно зажила, а душа… Душа – нет.

Я старательно избегал Эксайлеза. Видел его лишь тогда, когда этого требовали дела – и брался только за самые трудные и срочные. А в короткие часы отдыха любовался вулканическими террасами. Мне нравилось исходящее от них спокойствие, сумрачная и величественная угроза. Нравились зарницы серной лавы на гребнях, нравилось, как нависает над ними маслянисто-чёрная твердь…

Я мог смотреть на них часами, оставаясь неподвижным, как статуя, но ощущая краем сознания всё, что происходит вокруг меня. И Рафаэля я почуял задолго до того, как он поднялся на облюбованную мной скалу.

Оказавшись рядом, он потянулся ко мне всеми мыслями и чувствами разом. Меня накрыло волной тепла, потянуло к нему. Я закрылся.

«Что с тобой, Эле?».

Я молча прикрыл глаза.

«Ты избегаешь меня. Закрываешься. Почему?».

\- Потому что… – я сознательно хотел ответить ему как человек, голосом, но сорвался на мысленный вопль: «Сколько раз меня пускали по кругу, Рафаэль? Сколько раз я был не твоим? Всей серы Ада не хватит мне, чтобы отмыться!».

Он сел рядом, коснулся пальцами коротко остриженных волос.

«Мальчик мой…».

Провёл ими «против шерсти». Моё тело невольно отозвалось дрожью, усмирить которую стоило немалых усилий. Пришлось выпустить коготь и вонзить в свою ладонь – так, чтобы он этого не заметил.

\- Потому что я не хочу быть с тобой, – закончил я вслух.

Рафаэль закусил губу. Убрал руку от моего затылка и некоторое время молча смотрел на то, как течёт лава. Потом медленно заговорил.

\- Рядом со мной ты всегда в опасности. Твоей смерти и твоей боли всегда будут жаждать, потому что это – моя смерть и моя боль. Страдания – то, чем ты платишь за любовь ко мне. Но у тебя есть выбор. И ты это знаешь. - Он посмотрел на меня. - Уйти. Или остаться.

Я замер, поняв, что для Рафаэля означали слова «я не хочу быть с тобой». Но уйти… Оставить его - значит отказаться от части самого себя. Той самой важной части, с которой жизнь обретает смысл.

\- Рафаэль, я не уйду. Просто я слишком грязен, чтобы…

\- Это не грязь, мальчик мой, - он сжал моё плечо. - То, что случилось, зовется просто: превратности войны. И это не причина, чтобы отказываться от близости.

\- Лучше бы я умер тогда. Не пришлось бы так… Почему ты меня не отпустил?

\- Потому что жизнь лучше смерти.

\- Даже такая?!

\- Ты сам делаешь её такой, Эле. Своими руками… и своими мыслями. То, что ты пережил – трагедия. Да. Но не проступок, который должен быть наказан.

«Я перестал быть лишь твоим».

«Глупый мальчишка! Это было насилие, твоего мнения никто не спрашивал. Поверь: мне было бы стократ хуже, если бы ты отдался кому-нибудь из них… или всем сразу… добровольно».

Он снова провёл рукой по коротко остриженному затылку – и волосы встали дыбом. И не только волосы.

«Я же чувствую, как ты по мне соскучился. Не буду тебя торопить. Приходи. Когда решишься».

Рафаэль встал и ушёл. А я ещё долго кромсал себя когтями, пытаясь усмирить бушующее желание. Бесполезно. Регенерация только подхлёстывала его. Но идти в его часть недостроенного дворца не хотелось. И я начал ласкать себя на тёплых от жара вулкана камнях.

Я не заметил момента, когда Рафаэль возник рядом. Просто, ощутив его руки и губы, принял их за сон – бывало, мне снились очень реальные сны. И я впитывал его требовательную ласку, и подчинялся его воле. А когда пришёл в себя, увидел его глаза.

И чуть не провалился сквозь землю.

\- Рафаэль…

\- Ты счастлив, мальчик мой? Сейчас, в этот момент?

\- Да.

\- Если бы ты умер, так не было бы, – он улыбнулся – грустно, мудро и счастливо одновременно. - Возвращайся, Эле. Мне без тебя одиноко


	18. Восставшие в аду

_Я пытался быть справедливым и добрым_  
_И мне не казалось ни страшным, ни странным,_  
_Что внизу на земле собираются толпы_  
_Пришедших смотреть, как падает ангел._

_Прямо вниз._  
_Туда, откуда мы вышли в надежде на новую жизнь._  
_Прямо вниз._  
_Туда, откуда мы жадно смотрели на синюю высь._  
_Прямо вниз._

Капитан великанов возвышался надо мной, как гора Сион над Моисеем. Но если Сион повергал Моисея в священный трепет и подавлял своим величием, то великан казался мне жалким в своём стремлении обрести хоть какую-то значимость в этом мире.

\- Но, Эксайлез... - непонимающе бормотал великан низким голосом, напоминающим рокот небольшого водопада. - Как это можно понимать? Вы же говорили...

Я оторвал взгляд от своих сапог и в упор посмотрел на капитана, чувствуя себя законченным подлецом.

\- Гхол, когда вы пошли за мной, я ничего не обещал вам, правда? Ничего, кроме возможности быть теми, кто вы есть...

Он молчал.

\- Эта возможность появилась, я сдержал слово. Вы можете свободно обитать здесь, в инферно. Я обязательно расширю площадь материка, и...

Гхол взревел. Я подумал, что он меня сейчас разорвёт. Конечно, это было бесполезно. Доспех, облегающий моё тело, тут же ощетинился всеми своими шипами - только дотронься и рассыплешься в прах.

\- Зачем мне инферно?! Я воевал за вас, потому что хотел быть не только собой, мне нужна моя родина! Если у вас нет родины, то у меня она есть! И собой я буду только там! - он ткнул когтем вниз.

Я вдохнул поглубже, прикрыл глаза. Ну как объяснить этому дикому существу, что и его родина, и моя теперь здесь – в этом проклятом колодце? Потому что за всё надо платить. И чем больше твои притязания на победу, тем выше цена.

\- Вы проиграли, Эксайлез, - уже спокойнее сказал Гхол. - Это ваше соглашение между вами, вашими братьями и Создателем - это ваше поражение. Но если вы смирились, то я - никогда! Я буду продолжать сражаться. Но уже не за ваши идеалы, а за свои. И я отвоюю нам наши земли. Всем дэмайну, всем, в ком течёт _ваша_ кровь, - он зашипел, делая ударение на слове «ваша».

Капитан резко отвернулся и пошёл к выходу, тяжко топая сапогами. Потрёпанный выцветший плащ взметнулся за его спиной, напомнив мне грифоньи крылья.

\- Гхол, - тихо позвал я его. Он обернулся, узкие глаза его сверкали раскалёнными углями. - По соглашению моя армия следует за мной сюда и прекращает всякие военные действия. Войны отныне принадлежат людям, а дэмайну принадлежат инферно. - Я пристально посмотрел на него. - А инферно управляю я, поэтому все дэмайну, великаны, инкубы, вампиры и прочие, все вы, или подчиняетесь моим приказам, или... будете уничтожены.

Капитан великанов плюнул. Тягучий жёлтый плевок упал на пол.

\- Это же ссылка, Эксайлез. Настоящая ссылка. Вот это - ваша победа? - он обвёл руками мой кабинет. - Эта дыра? За неё мы проливали кровь?

По-своему он был, конечно, прав. Ссылку никак нельзя назвать победой. Но как Гхол мог осознать, что теперь я управляю не только этой «дырой», но и вступил в борьбу за человеческие души и за мир, который хотел подчинить себе? И что мне предстоит куда более затяжная, мучительная и противоречивая война, нежели простое и понятое его разуму мечемашество? И что эта война - мой единственный шанс быть самим собой? Я знал, что в своей борьбе останусь один. Даже моё создание не всегда будет понимать меня, потому что простое и понятное мечемашество всегда честнее и лучше изматывающих философских построений. 

Кровопролитие и секс - вот, что нужно подлинному созданию Тьмы. Всё остальное нужно только лукавому, то есть, мне. Являясь Тьмой, я иду наперекор ей, извращая её суть и выставляя инферно в его истинном свете, то есть, тьме - это жуткая тварь, которая пожирает души и сознания, и только тот, кто выдержит испытания Тьмой, достоин наследовать этот мир. И не более ли достоин мира тот, кто сполна познал все прелести инферно, но остался самим собой? Ведь ослеплённые Светом не всегда видят, какая бездна подстерегает их впереди, тогда как познавшие бездну умеют преодолевать её. 

Для Гхола все это было пустопорожней болтовнёй. Домик в деревне, кусок мяса на обед да тот, с кем можно ублажить похоть - вот, что было пределом его мечтаний. Ах да, ещё тоска по родине, что, в общем-то, можно приравнять к домику в деревне с яблоневым садиком.

Так я рассуждал в тот момент. Моя новая война уже началась. И началась она, как полагается, с того, что я пролил кровь. Мне вовсе не улыбалось, что великаны развяжут локальные битвы - неизвестно, чем это обернётся для моего положения во Вселенной. Предполагалось, что я хорошо справляюсь со своими воинами. И, в общем-то, большинство дэмайну согласилось, хоть и с недовольством, уйти за мной в инферно или остаться на Земле, но прекратить вооружённые стычки.

\- Ты можешь жить на родине, - сообщил я Гхолу в который раз. - Купишь дом, женишься, детишек нарожаешь. Я не заставляю тебя находиться рядом с собой.

Ухмылка скривила его безобразные губы.

\- Вы знаете, как люди относятся к нам, дэмайну. Они ненавидят даже себе подобных, если у них другой цвет кожи, а нас они будут истреблять до последнего. Нам нужно наше собственное государство, и тогда ни один смертный не доберётся до нас.

Идея насчёт государства дэмайну была здравой, я давно её обдумывал. Но оплот демонов на Земле не понравится ангелам Света, снова начнутся конфликты и междоусобицы... Нет, пока рано это воплощать в жизнь - позже, когда всё успокоится... Позже я сделаю всё, чтобы верные мне существа не страдали. А пока стоит нам всем набраться терпения.

\- Может, вам на время переселиться в один из безжизненных миров? - предложил я капитану. - Всем дэмайну, которые не хотят обитать здесь или боятся оставаться на Земле?

Он только фыркнул.

\- Нет, Эксайлез! Мы не боимся! Нам нужна Земля. С вами или без вас, мы рано или поздно подчиним этот мир себе, и смертные ещё будут ходить у нас в рабах.

\- Вас убьют, - холодно сказал я. - Всех. Вы не выстоите против ангелов Света и трёх дней.

Гхол рассмеялся. Я видел как инферно пульсирует в его сознании яростью и гордыней, пожирая остатки здравого смысла. 

\- Лучше сдохнуть в честном бою, чем прятаться, как крыса в дыре, ожидая удобного момента, - злобно бросил он мне и вышел вон.

Я вздрогнул. Нет, его намёк не задел меня, ибо Гхол и здесь был отчасти прав, а правду я умею принимать. Если бы он только мог видеть глубже... Но есть ли она вообще эта глубина?.. Как бы там ни было, пакт о мире надо соблюдать, будь ты хоть трижды дьяволом.

\- Элесса... - мысленно позвал я.

Через мгновенье он уже стоял передо мной, вытянувшись, как солдат на смотре. Я вздохнул. Элесса чувствовал, что я пригласил его не для любовных утех. И превратился в послушного любому приказу совершенного воина. Я посмотрел в его стальные бесстрастные глаза, на красивое спокойное лицо, плотно сомкнутые губы... 

\- Надо убить всех бунтовщиков, - сказал я, помолчав. - Нельзя допустить, чтобы они продолжили войну на Земле.

\- Я сделаю это, Эксайлез, - голос его был такой же бесстрастный, как и глаза.

\- Я пойду с тобой.

\- Нет, - отрезал Элесса. – Я сделаю всё сам. Ты не должен быть карателем.

Я понимал, что он прав - если я хочу править демонами, то не могу быть их палачом. Страх не правит демонами, страх их только озлобляет.

Мне стало страшно от самого себя, от того, что я собираюсь делать, причём руками того, кого люблю... Я перевёл дыхание.

\- Тогда убей их всех.

Элесса поклонился.

\- Слушаюсь, Эксайлез.

И инферно накрыло меня тоской и отчаянием.


End file.
